¡Por Culpa del Karma!
by Titilullaby
Summary: La presentadora de televisión Rosalie Hale está en el mejor momento de su carrera cuando sufre un accidente y muere. En el más allá, Rose se entera de que ha acumulado mal karma a lo largo de su vida y Su única salida es acumular buen karma para ascender por la escala de la reencarnación y volver a ser humana. Una Aventura con mucho HUMOR Garantizado! PASEN Y LEAN!
1. Chapter 1

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, _de ser así no estaría aquí sino paseándome en un yate por las playas de Cancún_ xD yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Les dejo el primer capitulo de esta divertida y muy interesante historia que deja un mensaje hermoso =) nos vemos el próximo miércoles!

¡DEJEN REVIEW'S si quieren que la continue!

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El día de mi muerte no tuvo ninguna gracia. Y no sólo porque me muriera. Para ser exactos, eso ocupó como mucho el puesto número seis de los peores momentos del día. En el puesto número cinco se situó el instante en que Lilly me miró con ojos de sueño y me preguntó:

**-¿Por qué no te quedas en casa, mamá? ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! -**Al oír la pregunta, me vino a la cabeza la respuesta siguiente: «_Si hace cinco años hubiera sabido que tu cumpleaños y la entrega de los Premios TV coincidirían un día, habría procurado que nacieras antes. ¡Con cesárea!_» Pero me limité a decirle a media voz:

**-Lo siento, tesoro**.- Lilly se mordisqueó la manga del pijama con tristeza y, como yo no podía aguantar más esa mirada, rápidamente añadí la frase mágica que vuelve a poner una sonrisa en cualquier cara infantil triste: **-¿Quieres ver tu regalo de cumpleaños?-** Yo aún no lo había visto. Se tuvo que encargar Emmett, porque yo, con tanto trabajo, hacía meses que no iba a comprar a ningún sitio. Tampoco lo echaba de menos. No había nada que me pusiera más nerviosa que perder un tiempo precioso en la cola del supermercado. Y las cosas hermosas de la vida, desde ropa hasta zapatos y productos de cosmética, no me hacía falta ir a comprarlas. Me las suministraban amablemente las mejores marcas por ser Rosalie Hale, la presentadora del programa de televisión de debates más importante de Alemania. La revista _Gala_ me incluía entre las «mujeres mejor vestidas que rondaban los treinta», en tanto que otra gran revista de prensa rosa me definía menos halagadoramente como una «Rubia con grandes muslos». Me querellé contra la revista porque yo había prohibido publicar fotos de mi familia. **-Aquí tenemos a una preciosa mujercita que quiere su regalo** -grité desde casa. Y desde el jardín llegó el eco de una respuesta:

**-¡Pues esa preciosa mujercita tendrá que venir aquí!- **Cogí de la mano a mi emocionada hija y le dije:

**-Anda, ponte las zapatillas.**

**-No quiero ponérmelas** -protestó Lilly.

**-¡Te vas a resfriar!** -advertí. Pero ella se limitó a contestar:

**-Pues ayer no me resfrié. Y tampoco llevaba zapatillas. -**Y, antes de que hubiera encontrado un argumento razonable contra esa lógicainfantil cerrada y obtusa, Lilly ya corría descalza por el jardín, resplandeciente derocío. La seguí, derrotada y respirando profundamente. Olía a «pronto seráprimavera» y me alegré por millonésima vez, con una mezcla de perplejidad yorgullo, de poder ofrecerle a mi hija una fantástica casa con un enorme jardín enPostdam, cuando yo me había criado en un bloque de pisos prefabricados de laAlemania del Este. Allí, nuestro jardín apenas lo formaban tres jardineras, plantadas de geranios, pensamientos y colillas. Emmett esperaba a Lilly junto a una jaula para conejos que él mismo había montado. A sus treinta y tres años seguía siendo rematadamente atractivo, como una versión en joven de Brad Pitt, aunque, por suerte, sin su mirada seductora de aburrimiento. Su físico seguramente aún me volvería loca si las cosas aún hubieran ido bien entre nosotros. Pero, por desgracia, en ese momento nuestra relación era tan estable como la Unión Soviética en 1989. Y tenía el mismo futuro. Emmett llevaba fatal lo de estar casado con una mujer de éxito, y yo convivir con un amo de casa frustrado, cada día más harto de tener que oír los comentarios de las demás madres en el parque infantil: «_Es geniaaal que un hombre se ocupe de sus hijos en vez de ir persiguiendo el éxito_.»

Así pues, nuestras conversaciones empezaban a menudo con «_Te importa más tu trabajo que nosotros_» y acababan aún con más frecuencia con «_Ojo, Rose, estás a punto de colmar el vaso_». Antes, al menos luego nos reconciliábamos haciendo el amor. Ahora ya hacía tres meses que no lo hacíamos. Y era una lástima, porque nuestras relaciones sexuales eran desde buenas hasta excelentes, todo dependía de si estábamos en mejor o peor forma aquel día. Y eso tiene que significar algo porque con los hombres que tuve antes de Emmett las relaciones sexuales no habían sido precisamente como para hacer la ola.

**-Aquí tienes tu regalo, preciosa** -dijo Emmett sonriendo, y señaló el conejillo de

Indias que mordisqueaba en el cubil. Lilly gritó entusiasmada:

**-¡Un conejillo de Indias! -**Y yo pensé, horrorizada: «¡_Una conejilla de las narices preñada!_ »Mientras Lilly contemplaba radiante de alegría a su nueva mascota, yo cogí aEmmett por el hombro y me lo llevé aparte.

**-Ese animal está a punto de tener crías **-le dije.

**-No, Rose, sólo está un poco gordo** -me calmó.

**-¿De dónde lo has sacado?**

**-De una protectora de animales** -contestó con insolencia.

**-¿Y por qué no lo has comprado en una tienda de animales?**

**-Porque ahí los animales están tan desesperados como los tipos que salen en tu**

**programa. -**¡Bang! Eso tenía que tocarme, y lo hizo. Respiré hondo, miré el reloj y dije convoz ahogada:

**-Ni treinta segundos.**

**-¿Cómo que «ni treinta segundos»?** -preguntó Emmett desconcertado.

**-No has estado ni treinta segundos hablando conmigo sin reprocharme que hoy voy a la entrega de los premios.**

**-No te reprocho nada, Rose. Sólo cuestiono tus prioridades **-replicó. Todo aquello me exasperaba, porque yo habría querido que él me acompañara a la concesión de los Premios TV. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que ser el mejor momento de mi carrera profesional. Y, maldita sea, mi marido debería estar a mi lado. Pero no podía cuestionar sus prioridades, porque éstas consistían en organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lilly. Así pues, dije con acritud:

**-¡Y la coneja de las narices está preñada!**

**-Hazle un test de embarazo** -replicó Emmett secamente, y se fue hacia la jaula. Lo miré echando chispas mientras él sacaba el conejillo y lo ponía en brazos de una Lilly supe contenta. Los dos le dieron de comer diente de león. Y yo estaba a un lado. En cierto modo, fuera de juego, lo cual se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en mi lugar de costumbre dentro de nuestra pequeña familia. Un sitio nada agradable. Y allí, fuera de juego, no pude evitar pensar en mi propio test de embarazo. No me venía la regla y conseguí ignorarlo durante seis días con una energía represora sobrehumana. Al séptimo hice un sprint hasta la farmacia a primera hora de la mañana con un «_mierda, mierda, mierda_» en los labios. Compré un test de embarazo, volví a casa con otro sprint, el test se me cayó dentro del váter de tan nerviosa que estaba, volví corriendo a la farmacia, compré otro test, regresé de nuevo corriendo, hice pis en el tubito y tuve que esperar un minuto. Fue el minuto más largo de mi vida. Un minuto en el dentista ya es largo. Un minuto de música y bailes tradicionales en televisión es todavía más largo. Pero el minuto que un puto test de embarazo necesita para decidir si marcará una segunda línea o no es la prueba de paciencia más dura del mundo. Aunque aún fue más duro ver la segunda línea. Consideré la posibilidad de abortar, pero no podía soportar la idea. Mi amiga Kate tuvo que hacerlo a los diecinueve años, después de nuestras vacaciones en Italia, y yo había visto lo mucho que había sufrido por ello. Tenía muy claro que, a pesar de la dureza a la que estaba acostumbrada por ser presentadora de un programa de debate, llevaría los remordimientos de conciencia mucho peor que Kate. Así pues, siguieron nueve meses que me desconcertaron muchísimo: mientras de mí se adueñaba el pánico, Emmett me cuidaba con el máximo cariño y estaba increíblemente ilusionado con la criatura. De alguna manera, eso me ponía furiosa, pues me hacía sentir aún más como una madre desnaturalizada. En realidad, el proceso del embarazo me resultó enormemente abstracto. Veía ecografías y notaba patadas en la barriga. Pero sólo en poquísimos y breves momentos de felicidad fui capaz de comprender que dentro de mí crecía una personita. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba ocupada luchando contra las náuseas y los cambios hormonales. Y asistiendo a cursos de preparación para el parto donde tenías que «notarte el útero». Seis semanas antes del parto dejé de trabajar y, tumbada en el sofá de casa, me formé una idea de cómo deben de sentirse las ballenas varadas en la playa. Los días transcurrían con lentitud y, cuando rompí aguas, podría haberme sentido aliviada de que por fin llegara la hora si no hubiera estado precisamente haciendo cola en la caja de un supermercado. Me tumbé enseguida en el suelo frío, como me había indicado el médico que hiciera en tal caso. A mi alrededor, los clientes comentaban cosas como: «¿_No es Rosalie Hale, la presentadora de siempre?»,_ «_Me da igual, ¡la cuestión es que abran otracaja_!» y «_Me alegro de no ser yo quien tiene que limpiar esta porquería_».La ambulancia tardó cuarenta y tres minutos en llegar, durante los cualesfirmé algunos autógrafos y tuve que aclararle a la cajera que se había creado unafalsa imagen de los presentadores masculinos de las noticias («_No, no todos son maricones_»).Al llegar al paritorio empezó un parto de veinticinco horas. La comadrona no paraba de estimularme entre los terribles dolores: «_Sé positiva. ¡Dale la bienvenida_!»Y yo, desquiciada por el dolor, pensé: «_Si sobrevivo, te mato, zorra_.»Creí que me moría. Sin Emmett y sus maneras tranquilizadoras seguramente nolo habría soportado. No dejaba de repetirme con voz firme: «¡_Estoy contigo_!_ ¡Siempre_!» Y yo le apretujaba la mano con tanta fuerza que pasó semanas sin podermoverla bien. (_Las enfermeras me confesaron después que siempre ponían nota a los maridos según el cariño con que trataban a sus mujeres en las horas estresantes del parto. Emmett consiguió un sensacional 9,7. La nota media general era de 2,73._)Cuando, después de aquel tormento, los médicos me pusieron a Lilly -_ completamente estrujada por el parto_- encima de la barriga, todos los doloresquedaron olvidados. No podía verla porque los médicos aún me estaban atendiendo.Pero notaba su piel suave y arrugada. Y ése fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.Ahora, cinco años después, Lilly estaba delante de mí en el jardín y yo nopodía celebrar con ella su cumpleaños porque tenía que ir a Colonia a la entrega delos Premios TV.Tragué saliva y me acerqué con el corazón encogido a mi pequeña, que estabapensando un nombre para la conejilla («_Se llamará Pipi, Pedorreta o Bárbara_»). Le diun beso y le prometí:

**-Mañana pasaré el día contigo.- **Emmett comentó con desdén:

**-Si ganas el premio, mañana estarás todo el día concediendo entrevistas**.

**-Pues entonces pasaré el lunes con Lilly **-repliqué mosqueada.

**-Tienes que reunirte con los de la redacción** –contra atacó.

**-Pues no iré.**

**-Sí, seguro** -dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica que despertó en mí el profundo deseo de meterle un cartucho de dinamita en la boca. Y concluyó-: **Nunca tienes tiempo para la niña.** Al oírlo, los ojos tristes de Lilly dijeron: «_Papá tiene razón_.» Y eso me llegó al alma. Tanto que me puse a temblar. Desconcertada, le acaricié el pelo a Lilly y le dije: «**Te juro por lo más sagrado que pronto pasaremos juntas un día fantástico**.» Lilly sonrió débilmente. Emmett se disponía a decir algo, pero lo atravesé con la mirada y, sabiamente, se lo repensó. Seguro que vio en mis ojos un atisbo de los cartuchos de dinamita. Estreché de nuevo a Lilly, salí a la terraza, entré en casa, respiré con fuerza y pedí un taxi al aeropuerto. A estas alturas aún no sospechaba cuán difícil sería cumplir con esa promesa.


	2. numero 3 de los peores momentos del dia!

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, _de ser así no estaría aquí sino paseándome en un yate por las playas de Cancún_ xD yo solo me divierto con ellos.

He decidido actualizar dos veces por semana, asi que para no hacerlas esperar aqui esta el segundo ch! gracias por los 3 reviews... para el primer dia han sido MUCHOOOOS! xD espero siga creciendo la lista!

¡ENVIDIO A ROSE! (bien me desahogue) disfruten!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

En el puesto número cuatro de los momentos más miserables del día se situó la visión de mi imagen reflejada en el espejo de los lavabos del aeropuerto. Ese momento no fue miserable porque una vez más comprobara que tenía demasiadas arrugas alrededor de los ojos para ser una mujer de treinta y dos años. Tampoco porque mi pelo de paja se negara rotundamente a colocarse de un modo razonable (para todo eso ya tenía hora con mi estilista Lorelei dos horas antes de la entrega de los premios). Fue un instante malo porque me descubrí preguntándome si le resultaría atractiva a Kellan Lutz. Kellan también estaba nominado en la categoría de «_Mejor presentador de informativos_» y era conocido por ser un hombre Rubio y atractivo hasta la obscenidad que, a diferencia de la mayoría de presentadores del país, tenía un encanto natural. Kellan era consciente del efecto que provocaba en las mujeres y le gustaba sacar partido de ello. Y, cada vez que coincidíamos en una fiesta de los medios de comunicación, me miraba profundamente a los ojos y decía: «_Si tú me hicieras caso, renunciaría a todas estas mujeres._» Naturalmente, esa frase contenía tanta verdad como la afirmación: «_En el Polo Sur hay elefantes rosas_.» Pero una parte de mí deseaba que fuera verdad. Y otra parte de mí soñaba con ganar el Premio TV luego pasearme por la mesa de Kellan con garbo y una risita ligeramente triunfal y, por la noche, practicar sexo salvaje con él en el hotel. Durante horas. Hasta que el director del hotel aporreara la puerta porque un grupo de rock que se alojaba al lado se quejaba del ruido. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de mí me odiaba por lo que pensaban las dos primeras partes. Si acababa en la cama con él, seguro que la aventura llegaría a oídos de la prensa, Emmett pediría el divorcio y yo, una madre desnaturalizada, le rompería definitivamente el corazón a mi pequeña Lilly. Mi deseo de acostarme con Kellan me provocó entonces tal sentimiento de culpa que no pensaba volver a mirar mi cara en un espejo durante los próximos veinte años. Me lavé las manos deprisa, salí de los lavabos del aeropuerto y me dirigí a la puerta de embarque. Allí me saludó Carlisle Cullen con un eufórico «_Hoy será nuestro día, ¡cariño!_», y me pellizcó con fuerza en la mejilla. Carlisle, siempre vestido de punta en blanco, era mi redactor jefe y mi mentor. Casi, casi, mi maestro Yoda personal, aunque con bastante más dominio de la sintaxis. Me había descubierto en la emisora de radio de Berlín donde trabajé al acabar los estudios. Al principio fui una insignificante redactora. Pero un domingo por la mañana el presentador no apareció. La noche anterior había salido de copas y le había expuesto a un portero turco de discoteca la teoría de que su madre era una perra sarnosa. Tuve que salir espontáneamente «al aire» para sustituir a aquel hombre, que estaría indispuesto por mucho tiempo, y dije por primera vez en mi vida: «_Son las seis de la mañana, buenos días_.» A partir de ese momento me convertí en adicta. Amaba la embriaguez de la adrenalina al encenderse la luz roja. ¡Ése era mi destino! Carlisle siguió mi trabajo durante unos meses, finalmente me buscó y me dijo: «_Tiene usted la mejor voz que jamás he oído_.» Y me dio trabajo en la cadena de televisión más excitante de Alemania. Me enseñó a presentarme ante las cámaras. Y me indicó lo más importante para moverse en ese mundo: desbancar a los colegas. En esta última disciplina, gracias a sus enseñanzas maduré hasta convertirme en una gran maestra, y en la redacción me llamaban «_La que va dejando cadáveres a su paso y encima los pisotea_». Pero, si ése era el precio por vivir mi destino, lo pagaba co ngusto.

**-Sí, hoy será nuestro día** -le dije a Carlisle con una sonrisa atormentada.

Me miró y preguntó:

**-¿Te pasa algo, cariño? -**Puesto que no podía responder _«Quiero acostarme con Kellan Lutz, el de la__competencia»_, me limité a decir:

-**No, todo va bien.**

**-No hace falta que disimules. Sé perfectamente qué te ocurre** -replicó. El pánico me embargó: ¿Sabía lo de Kellan? ¿Lo Había visto coquetear conmigo en la recepción a los medios que ofrecieron en la Cancillería? ¿Y que yo me había puesto colorada como si Robbie Williams me hubiera hecho subir al escenario en pleno concierto?. Carlisle sonrió.-**Yo en tu lugar también estaría nervioso. No te nominan todos los días a los Premios TV. -**Por un segundo me sentí aliviada: no se trataba de Lutz. Sin embargo, acto seguido tuve que tragar saliva. Realmente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, per omi mala conciencia hacia Lilly los había estado reprimiendo toda la mañana. En cambio, ahora, todo el nerviosismo volvía a hacer acto de presencia con todas sus fuerzas: ¿_Ganaría el premio esa noche? ¿Filmarían todas las cámaras mi radiante sonrisa de vencedora? ¿O sólo saldría en el periódico del domingo como «la perdedora Con Exageradas curvas»? _Mis dedos se acercaron nerviosos a la boca, pero en el último segundo fui capaz de apartar los dientes para no comerme las uñ llegar a Colonia nos registramos en el Hyatt, un hotel de lujo donde se alojaban todos los nominados a los Premios TV de Alemania. Una vez en la habitación, me eché sobre la cama blanda, hice zapping a un ritmo de una décima de segundo por canal, fui a parar a la televisión de pago y me pregunté quién demonios desembolsaba veintidós euros por una película porno titulada _Bailo por esperma_.Decidí no sacrificar demasiadas neuronas con esa pregunta y bajar al vestíbuloa tomarme uno de esos tés relajantes chinos que tienen un ligero sabor a sopa el vestíbulo, un pianista tocaba baladas de _Richard Clayderman_ tan agobiantes que imaginé que estábamos en un salón del Salvaje Oeste: él tocando sus melodías y yo organizando un linchamiento.Y de repente, justo cuando me encontraba en casa del herrero de Dodge Citypreparando el alquitrán y las plumas con mis muchachos, vi a... Kellan Lutz _, _Se estaba registrando en la recepción, y mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Una parte de mí esperaba que me viera. Otra parte rezaba para que incluso se sentara conmigo. Pero la mayor parte de mí se preguntaba cómo podía acallar de una vez a las otras dos partes, estúpidas y cargantes, que me complicaban la , Kellan me miró y me sonrió. La parte de mí que lo había deseado tuvo un arrebato de alegría irrefrenable y gritó, al viejo estilo de PedroPica piedra: «_Yabba Dabba Doo_!»_. _Se acercó a mí y se sentó a la mesa con un amable **«Hola, Rose».** La parte que había rezado por ello cogió a la parte uno y cantó con ella: _«Oh, happy day!» _Cuando la parte tres se disponía a protestar, las otras dos partes la cogieron, la amordazaron y mascullaron: _«¡Cierra el pico de una vez, aguafiestas_!»

**-¿Nerviosa por lo de esta noche?** -me preguntó, Yo me esforcé por disimular mi nerviosismo y por dar con una respuesta lomás aguda posible.

**-No -**respondí al cabo de unos segundos interminables, y tuve que admitir que esa respuesta dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto a agudeza. Él estaba tranquilo.

**-Tampoco tienes por qué; seguro que ganas**.- Lo dijo con tanto encanto que estuve casi a punto de creer que hablaba sinceramente. Pero, claro, él estaba firmemente convencido de que ganaría él. **-Y, cuando hayas ganado, brindaremos por ello** -prosiguió.

**-Sí, lo haremos** -repliqué. Esa respuesta tampoco fue brillante, pero al menos había pronunciado tres palabras seguidas con sentido. Era un pequeño progreso en cuanto a desenvoltura.

**-¿También brindaremos si gano yo? -**preguntó.

**-Pues claro -**respondí con un ligero temblor en la voz.

**-Entonces, pase lo que pase, será una bonita velada**. -Kellan se levantó visiblemente satisfecho (tenía lo que quería) y dijo: **-Perdona, pero tengo que irme. Tengo que arreglarme.**

Lo observé mientras se iba, vi su fantástico trasero y me imaginé qué aspecto tendría debajo de la ducha. Y, al pensarlo, me mordí las uñas.

**-¿Qué les ha pasado a tus uñas? Ni que pasaras hambre** -preguntó mi estilista Lorelei mientras me daba unos retoques en el salón de peluquería del hotel. A mi lado se reunía una concentración de féminas del sector: actrices, presentadoras, floreros de famosos. Ninguna era candidata a ningún premio, sólo trataban de desbancar a la competencia en el «_ver y dejarse ver_». Todas me deseaban mucha suerte y, naturalmente, no hablaban en serio. Igual que yo no hablaba en serio cuando decía: «_Estás preciosa_» o _«¡Tienes un tipo fantástico!»_ o «_Exageras, tu nariz no serviría de helipuerto_». Así estuvimos charlando hipócritamente. Hasta que Jessica Stanley entró en el salón. Ella había sido mi predecesora en el programa de entrevistas en horario de noche. Me había hecho con su puesto porque yo era mejor. Y porque yo era más trabajadora. Y porque yo había advertido discretamente a la dirección de que ella tenía un pequeño problema con la cocaína. Todas las mujeres del salón sabían que, desde entonces Jessica y yo manteníamos una enemistad como sólo se ve en las series americanas. Por eso dejaron de charlar y nos miraron. Esperaban la enconada lucha verbal de dos hienas cargadas de odio. Y se regocijaban.

Jessica me bufó:

**-Eres el colmo. -**Yo no contesté nada. Me limité a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Durante mucho rato. Con dureza. Con frialdad. La temperatura de la sala descendió al menos empezó a tiritar de frío. Yo seguí clavándole la mirada. Hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se fue del saló mujeres volvieron a charlar. Lorelei volvió a arreglarme el pelo. Y mi imagen en el espejo me sonrió Lorelei completó su trabajo, mi pelo estaba perfecto y sólo un arqueólogo habría sido capaz de encontrar arrugas en el contorno de mis ojos por debajo del maquillaje. Incluso ocultó mis uñas mordidas debajo de unas uñas artificiales. Ya sólo faltaba el vestido, que tenían que llevarme a la habitación. ¡De Versace! Estaba loca de alegría con los trapitos, que valían más que un utilitario y que Versace me había confeccionado para la gala, naturalmente gratis. Ya me lo había probado en una boutique de Berlín y estaba firmemente convencida de que esanoche llevaría el mejor vestido del mundo: era de un rojo precioso, caía con suavidad sobre la piel, me realzaba el pecho y me disimulaba mis muslos de _Kim Kardashian_. ¿Qué más puede pedirle una mujer a un vestido?Me senté ilusionada en mi habitación y pensé con orgullo en el largo camino que había recorrido: de niña de un barrio de bloques prefabricados, donde la gente seguramente habría creído que Versace era un futbolista italiano, a presentadora de exitosos programas de tertulia que quizás en dos horas ganaría el Premio TV envuelta en un fabuloso vestido de Versace, que Kellan Lutz le arrancaría por la noche para hacer el amor salvajemente con ella... En aquel instante sonó el móvil. Era Lilly. Un tsunami de mala conciencia me arrolló: Lilly me añoraba. Y yo pensando en engañar a mi marido, ¡su padre! La fiesta de cumpleaños estaba en plena marcha y Lilly charlaba contenta:

**-Primero hemos hecho carreras de sacos, luego con huevos y luego una guerra de pasteles sin pasteles**.

**-¿Una guerra de pasteles sin pasteles? -**pregunté confusa.

**-Nos hemos rociado con ketchup... Y con mayonesa... Y nos hemos tirado espaguetis a la boloñesa **-me explicó. Sonreí al imaginar el poco entusiasmo de las demás madres cuando fueran a recoger a sus hijos. **-La abuela ha llamado para felicitarme** -prosiguió Lilly, y la sonrisa se borró de mi cara. Hacía años que intentaba por todos los medios mantener a mis desastrosos padres alejados de la familia. El inútil de mi padre nos abandonó por una de sus muchas conquistas cuando yo tenía la misma edad que Lilly ahora. Desde entonces, mi madre aumentó anualmente un doce por ciento las ventas de alcohol de la tienda del barrio. Cuando se hacía la «_querida abuela_» solía ser únicamente para sacarme más dinero del que ya le enviaba todos los meses.

**-¿Y cómo estaba la abuela?** -pregunté con cautela, pues tenía miedo de que ya estuviera borracha cuando habló con Lilly.

**-Balbuceaba** -contestó Lilly con el tono tranquilo de una niña que nunca ha conocido a su abuela de otra manera. Busqué las palabras adecuadas para explicarle el balbuceo. Pero, antes de que hubiera encontrado una sola, Lilly soltó un grito: **-¡Oh, no!** - Me sobresalté

**-¿Qué ocurre?** -pregunté inquieta, y por mi cabeza pasaron de golpe mil escenarios catastróficos.

**-¡El tonto de Nils está quemando hormigas con una lupa**!- Lilly colgó precipitadamente y yo respiré hondo; no había pasado nada malo. Pensé con melancolía en la pequeña, y tuve clara una cosa: esa noche no podía haber ningún _«Kellan arranca vestidos de Versace»._Consideré si debía llamar a Emmett para agradecerle que hubiera organizado un cumpleaños tan divertido. Pero cuanto más lo consideraba, más claro tenía quevolveríamos a creer que una vez fuimos felices juntos. Emmett y yo nos conocimos en el viaje por Europa que hice cuando aprobé la selectividad. Él viajaba con mochila, yo viajaba con mochila. A él le gustaba viajar por el mundo, yo lo hacía por mi amiga Kate. A él le gustaba Venecia, a mí me resultaba insoportable el bochorno veraniego,la peste de los canales y la plaga de mosquitos, de dimensiones francamente vivi mi primera noche en Venecia, Kate hizo en la playa lo que mejor sabía hacer: volver locos a los italianos con sus angelicales rizos rubios. Yo, en cambio, mededicaba a matar mosquitos a destajo y a preguntarme cómo se puede ser tan tonto para construir media ciudad en el agua. Mientras tanto, mantenía a distancia a los italianos impregnados de hormonas que Kate cazaba para mí. Uno de ellos se llamaba Royce. Sólo llevaba abrochados los dos botones inferiores de su camisa blanca, olía a masaje de afeitar barato y se tomaba mis «¡No, no!» como una invitación a meterme mano por debajo de la blusa. Me defendí con una bofetada y un_«Stronzo!»_. No sabía qué significaba la palabra, sólo se la había oído decir a un gondolero que renegaba, pero hizo que Royce se pusiera increíblemente amenazó con golpearme si no cerraba la dije nada más metió mano por debajo de la blusa. Me subió una oleada de pánico y no podía hacer nada. Estaba como paralizada de miedo. Justo cuando iba a ponerme la mano en un pecho, Emmett lo detuvo. Surgió de la nada. Como un caballero en un cuento de amor, en los que yo no creía gracias a mi padre. Royce se le encaró con una navaja. Dijo algún disparate en italiano y, aunque no entendí ni una palabra, la cantinela estaba clara: si Emmett no se largaba de inmediato, se convertiría en la estrella de su propia versión de _Amenaza en la sombra_. Emmett, que había practicado el jiujitsu durante años, le quitó la navaja de la mano de una patada, con tanta fuerza que Royce decidió irse con el rabo entre las piernas, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Mientras Kate pasaba la noche perdiendo la virginidad, Emmett y yo estuvimos sentados a orillas de la laguna, hablando y hablando. Nos gustaban las mismas películas (_Con faldas y a lo loco, Agárralo como_ _puedas, La guerra de las galaxias_), nos gustaban las mismas lecturas (_El señor de los_ _anillos_, los cuentos de _El pequeño rey _y las tiras de _Calvin y Hobbes_) y odiábamos las mismas cosas (profesores).

Cuando el sol volvió a salir en Venecia le dije: «_**Creo que somos almas gemelas**_.» Y Él contestó: «_**Yo no lo creo, lo sé. »**_ ¡Cuánto nos equivocábamos!.

Volví a guardar el móvil en el bolso y, de repente, me sentí sola en la blanda cama de mi habitación en un hotel de lujo. Terriblemente sola. Tenía que ser mi gran día, pero Emmett no lo compartía conmigo. Y yo no quería llamarlo. Lo tenía definitivamente claro: ya no nos queríamos. Ni siquiera un poco. Y ese instante ocupó el puesto número tres de los peores momentos del día.


	3. ¡¡¡RAASSSSS!

**Bueno veo q les esta gustando la historia xD hice hasta lo imposible x dejarles el cap xq mi hermano se adueño de mi lap y le robe la de mi madre xD les dejo el tercer cap! ya actualizare el martes en la tarde prometido! **

**DEJEN REVIEWS! si llegamos a los 10 prometo cap doble =)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Cinco minutos después, durante los cuales seguí allí sentada y aturdida, llamaron a la puerta: un mensajero me traía el vestido de Versace. Había llegado el gran momento: lo saqué con cuidado del envoltorio con el firme propósito de dar saltos de alegría. Pero mis piernas siguieron firmemente arraigadas al suelo. Estaba en estado de shock. ¡_El vestido era azu_l! Maldita sea, ¡_no tenía que ser azul! ¡Ni tampoco sin tirantes!_ Los muy idiotas me habían enviado un vestido equivocado.

Telefoneé enseguida a la empresa:

-**Soy Rosalie Hale. Me han enviado un vestido equivocado.**

**-¿Cómo? -**preguntó una voz al otro extremo de la línea.

**-¡Eso mismo pregunto yo**! -repliqué con una voz situada inequívocamente en la frecuencia más alta.

**-Hum** -oí, y esperé a que algunas palabras siguieran a ese sonido. No fue así.

-**Quizás debería echar un vistazo a sus papeles** -propuse con una voz que podría haber cortado el cristal.

**-De acuerdo, lo haré** -oí decir en tono de aburrimiento. A aquel hombre le interesaban más otras cosas: la contabilidad, ver la tele, hurgarse la nariz.

**-Dentro de una hora tengo que ir a la entrega de los Premios TV** -insistí.

**-¿Premios TV? Nunca he oído hablar de ellos** -replicó.

**-Escúcheme bien, sus lagunas intelectuales no me interesan. O mira ahora mismo dónde se ha metido mi vestido o me ocuparé de que no vuelva a recibir ningún encargo del sector televisivo.**

**-Tampoco hay que ponerse así. Enseguida la llamo -d**ijo, y colgó. _«Enseguida»_ fue al cabo de veinticinco minutos. **-Lo siento muchísimo, su vestido está en Montecarlo.**

**-¡En Montecarlo**! -cacareé histérica.

**-En Montecarlo** -replicó sin alterarse lo más mínimo. El hombre me explicó que el vestido que tenía en mis manos era para la acompañante (_eufemismo educado para «prostituta de lujo»)_ de un empresario de software. Y ella tenía mi vestido. En Montecarlo. O sea que no había manera de recuperarlo a tiempo. El hombre me ofreció como compensación un vale que no me servía de mucho. Colgué el auricular de un porrazo y le eché, a aquel tipo y a todos sus antepasados, una maldición potente.

De pura desesperación, me probé el vestido azul y comprobé, muy a pesar mío, que la joven _«acompañante»_ estaba bastante más esquelética que yo.

Me contemplé en el espejo y vi que aquel vestido estrecho me realzaba el pecho y también el trasero. Y, la verdad sea dicha, tenía su gracia. Estaba más sexy que nunca y el vestido me disimulaba mis curvas incluso mejor que el que tenía pensado ponerme. Puesto que mi única alternativa eran los vaqueros y un jersey de cuello alto, ahora lleno de pelillos gracias al corte de pelo de Lorelei, decidí llevar el vestido a la gala. Con la estola negra que completaba el conjunto bastaría. Sólo tenía que evitar los movimientos bruscos.

Vestida de esa guisa, bajé en ascensor al vestíbulo del hotel y el efecto que produje no estuvo nada mal: todos los hombres me miraron. Y ninguno perdió ni un solo segundo en echar un vistazo a mi cara.

En la puerta del hotel me esperaba Carlisle, que se quedó muy impresionado:

**-Cariño, ese vestido me corta la respiración.- **Yo notaba que el vestido me segaba el tórax, y jadeé:

**-A mí también.**

Una limusina BMW negra paró delante de nosotros. El chofer me abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta durante los dos minutos y medio que necesité para meterme en el fondo del automóvil, yo y el vestido, sin que este último se rasgara por culpa de un movimiento torpe. Bajo la lluvia vespertina pasamos por el polígono industrial del barrio de Ossendorf, que poseía el encanto de un mundo posnuclear y donde se encontraba el Coloneum, el recinto donde se entregaban los Premios TV Distinguí naves abandonadas con las ventanas rotas. Y entonces volvió a invadirme la soledad. Para luchar contra ella, cogí el móvil y llamé a casa, pero nadie contestó. La pandilla del cumpleaños seguramente arrasaba por última vez nuestra casa como un tornado. Emmett los habría incitado con su buen humor. Y todos se divertirían. Y yo no estaba allí. Me sentí mal. Fatal. Sólo cuando la limusina pasó por tres cordones de seguridad y se detuvo junto a la alfombra roja, la adrenalina ahuyentó mis tristes pensamientos, y es que allí había más de doscientos fotógrafos.

El chofer me abrió la puerta, yo luché por salir de la limusina lo más deprisa posible embutida en mi vestido (_es decir, torpemente y a cámara lenta_) y me encontré en medio de la lluvia de flashes más deslumbrante de toda mi vida. Los fotógrafos gritaban: _«¡Aquí, Rose», «¡Mírame!», «¡Qué sexy!»_. Fue una pasada. Fue emocionante. _¡Fue una auténtica borrachera de adrenalina!_ Hasta que detrás de mí se detuvo la siguiente limusina. Los doscientos objetivos se apartaron en bloque de mí y se pusieron a fotografiar a Verona Pooth. (_animadora de nuestra cadena televisiva) y _nuevamente se escucho: «Aquí, Verona», «¡Mírame!», «¡Qué sexy!».

Carlisle y yo nos sentamos en nuestras butacas. La gala empezó y tuve que escuchar un montón de discursos de agradecimiento hipócritas hasta que el periodista Ulrich Wickert anunció la categoría de «_Mejor presentador de programas informativos_». _¡Por fin! ¡Al ataque!_ Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Así deben de sentirse los pilotos de aviones a reacción. Cuando rompen la barrera del sonido. Y el asiento de eyección los catapulta fuera del avión. Y descubren que se han olvidado del paracaídas.

Tras un breve discurso, del que no entendí nada por la emoción, Wickert leyó los nombres de los nominados: Kellan Lutz, Paula Maischberger y Rosalie Hale. En las pantallas de la sala se nos veía a los tres en primer plano, esforzándonos por sonreír tranquilamente. Y el único que resultaba convincente era Kellan.

Wickert retomó la palabra:

**-Y el ganador en la categoría de «Mejor presentador de informativos» es**... - Abrió el sobre y luego hizo una pausa teatral. El corazón se me aceleró aún más. A velocidad récord. Hacia un paro cardíaco. Era insoportable. Finalmente, Wickert finalizó la pausa teatral y dijo: **-¡Rosalie Hale!-** Fue como si me hubiera golpeado un martillo enorme, pero sin dolor. Me levanté eufórica y abracé a Carlisle, que una vez más me pellizcó en la mejilla.

Me entregué a los aplausos. No debería haberlo hecho. Quizás entonces habría oído el _«rrrrrras»._ O me habría sorprendido que mi enemiga íntima, Jessica Stanley, sonriera. Porque tendría que estar echando espuma de rabia por la boca.

Pero no sospeché nada hasta que oí la primera risita camino del escenario. Luego, la segunda. Y la tercera. Cada vez se reía más gente. Y las risitas fueron aumentando poco a poco hasta convertirse en grandes carcajadas.

Al llegar a la primera escalera del podio me detuve y me di cuenta de que me notaba algo diferente. Como airoso. Y no tan apretado por detrás. Me toqué discretamente el trasero con la mano. _¡El vestido se había roto!_ Y eso no era todo: para caber en el vestido, no me había puesto bragas.

_¡Estaba enseñando el culo a mil quinientos famosos!_

_¡Y a treinta y tres cámaras de televisión!_

_¡Y a seis millones de espectadores frente al televisor!_


	4. ¡supercalifragilisticoexpialid oso!

bueno bueno =) conseguimos los diez reviews ¡QUE EMOCION! como lo prometi aqui estoy jeje en este cap van incluidos 3 aunque eran cortos y se que diran que les hice trampa pero no tengo la culpa de q sean tan cortos jeje xD veamos cuantos coments recibimos por este a ver si me animo a subir otro poco mas tarde =) BESOOOOS!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

En ese segundo momento más miserable del día tendría que haber subido como si nada al escenario. Una vez allí, tendría que haber hecho un buen chiste sobre mi percance, algo así como «_Hoy en día no hay otro modo de salir en portada_» y, acto seguido, tendría que haber disfrutado de mi premio. Desgraciadamente, ese plan no se me ocurrió hasta que no estuve encerrada en mi habitación del hotel. Aullando, tiré al váter el móvil, que no paraba de sonar. Seguido por el teléfono de la habitación, que sonaba sin cesar. No estaba en condiciones de hablar con los periodistas. O con Emmett. Ni siquiera quería hablar con Lilly, que seguramente se avergonzaba horrores por culpa de su madre. Y yo me avergonzaba aún más de que ella tuviera que avergonzarse. Y los próximos días aún serían peores, estaba garantizado. Ya veía los titulares: _«Premio Trasero para Rose Hale», «¿Ya no están de moda las bragas?» o «Las estrellas también tienen piel de naranja_».

Llamaron a la puerta. Interrumpí mis pensamientos. Si era un periodista, también lo tiraría al váter. O me tiraría yo.

**-Soy yo, Kellan. - **Tragué saliva.** -Rose, ¡sé que estás ahí!**

**-No estoy** -repliqué.

-**No eres muy convincente** -contestó Kellan con notable diversión en su voz.

**-Pero es la verdad -dije.**

**-Anda, abre**.- Dudé.

**-¿Estás solo?**

**-Pues claro**..- Lo consideré y, finalmente, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí. Kellan traía una botella de champán y dos copas. Me sonrió como si nunca hubiera existido mi Waterloo culón. Y eso me reconfortó. -**Vamos a brindar** -dijo, mirándome a los ojos llorosos. Yo no dije ni pío y él me secó las lágrimas de las mejillas. Sonreí. Entró en la habitación. Y no llegamos a abrir el champán.

Fue el mejor sexo que había tenido desde hacía años. Fue maravilloso, fantástico, ¡supercalifragilisticoexpialidoso! Luego me quedé en brazos de Kellan, me sentía bien. Y eso era terrible. Era maravilloso. Pero era terrible. ¿Cómo podía sentirme tan bien? Acababa de engañar a mi marido. Y también a mi hija. No podía seguir allí tumbada. Me levanté y me vestí. No con el vestido rasgado, claro; pensaba tirarlo a la basura por la mañana. Cogí los vaqueros y el jersey rasposo de cuello alto.

**-¿Adónde vas? -**preguntó Kellan.

**-A tomar el aire un momento.**

**-Abajo están apostados los reporteros** -dejó caer preocupado.

**-Voy a la azotea.**

**-¿Te acompaño?** -preguntó él comprensivo. Lo miré a los ojos y me sorprendí: parecía sincero. ¿Sentía realmente algo por mí? ¿O sólo tenía miedo de que saltara?

**-Sólo será un momento** -dije.

**-¿Prometido?**

**-Prometido**.- Me miró. No me quedó claro qué estaba pensando. Y le pregunté: **-No quiero preguntarte nada y por eso no te pregunto, pero... me...**

**-Sí, te esperaré** -respondió y me sonrio. Me alegré. No estaba segura de si podía creerle, pero me alegré. Me puse los zapatos y salí de la habitación. Fueron mis últimos pasos como Rosalie Lilian Hale.

La estación espacial Foton M3 estaba en órbita desde el año 1993, realizando experimentos de medicina, biología y ciencia de materiales para los rusos. El día de la entrega de los Premios TV la vieja estación tenía que ser conducida desde el cosmódromo de Baikonur a la atmósfera terrestre para que se desintegrara. Pero los ingenieros del centro de control constataron que el ángulo de incidencia se desviaba de sus cálculos. En vez de desintegrarse por entero en la atmósfera, sólo se destruyó un noventa y ocho por ciento de la estación. El dos por ciento restante fue a parar en forma de fragmentos a Europa del Norte.

_¿Que por qué explico estas tonterías? ¡Pues porque el puto lavabo de esa puta estación espacial cayó sobre mi cabeza!_

Yo me encontraba en la azotea del hotel, sola con mis pensamientos confusos y mirando la ciudad de Colonia, que centelleaba en la noche. _¿Hablaba en serio Kellan? ¿Debería divorciarme de Emmett? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Lilly? ¿Seguirían enseñando mi trasero desnudo dentro de cuarenta años en los programas de zapping de todo el mundo?_ Entonces vi una cosa fulgurante en el cielo. Era increíble. Como una estrella fugaz. La miré, cerré los ojos y pedí un deseo: _«Que todo vuelva a ir bien.»_ A través de los párpados cerrados noté que cada vez había más luz. Como de un faro. Y se oía mucho ruido. Un ruido ensordecedor. Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi una bola de fuego candente precipitándose sobre mí. Enseguida comprendí que era imposible evitarlo. Así es que sólo pensé: _«¡Qué manera más absurda de morir!»_ Siguió el obligatorio «_Mi vida pasa delante de mis ojos_».

Lástima que no pasen únicamente los buenos momentos. Con mi ojo espiritual, vi lo siguiente:

• Mi padre me mece de niña sobre sus rodillas. Yo estoy llena de confianza innata.

• Papá me mece en el parque. Sigo estando llena de confianza innata.

• Papá huele a panecillos.

• Papá nos deja por una panadera. Demasiado para la confianza innata.

• Le preparo el desayuno a mamá. Tengo siete años.

• En la escuela soy un bicho raro.

• Conozco a Kate. Es como yo. Ahora somos dos bichos raros.

• Kate y yo apostamos a ver quién pierde antes la virginidad. Tenemos trece años.

• Un año después. He ganado la apuesta. Ojalá la hubiera perdido.

• Mi padre se va de casa. Ni idea de adónde.

• Kate y yo nos vamos de casa. Mucho alcohol. Un poco de éxtasis y mucho dolor de cabeza.

• Por fin el examen de admisión a la universidad. Kate y yo nos abrazamos.

• Emmett y yo nos conocemos en Venecia. Lo amo.

• Emmett, Kate y yo pasamos juntos las vacaciones. Lo constato: ella también lo ama.

• Él también siente algo por ella.

• Se decide por mí. Uf.

• Le grito a Kate que no quiero volver a verla nunca más.

• Emmett y yo nos casamos en la iglesia de San Vincenzo en Venecia. Estoy a punto de estallar de felicidad.

• Nace Lilly. Siento su piel sobre mi barriga. El mejor momento de mi vida. ¿Por qué no puede durar eternamente?

• He olvidado nuestro aniversario de boda.

• Emmett y yo discutimos. Le ha comprado a Lilly una conejilla de Indias preñada.

• Le prometo a Lilly que pronto pasaremos un día juntas.

• Ulrich Wickert anuncia: «Rosalie Hale.»

• Enseño el trasero a seis millones de personas.

• Kellan y yo nos acostamos juntos.

• Deseo que todo vuelva a ir bien.

• El lavabo al rojo vivo de una estación espacial rusa se precipita sobre mí.

Después de ese recorrido rápido por mi vida, de repente vi la luz. Igual que siempre se oye decir en los reportajes de televisión a las personas que sufrieron un paro cardíaco durante unos minutos y luego volvieron a la vida.

Vi la luz.

Cada vez más clara.

Era maravillosa.

Me envolvía.

Dulce.

Cálida.

Amorosa.

La abracé y me fundí en ella.

Dios, me sentía tan bien.

Tan protegida.

Tan feliz.

Volvía a estar llena de confianza innata.

Pero entonces la luz me rechazó.

Perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando volví a despertar me di cuenta de que tenía una cabeza enorme. Y un abdomen tremendo. Y seis patas. Y dos antenas larguísimas.

**¡Y eso ocupó el número uno en los momentos más miserables del día!**


	5. ¿reencarnado?

CAPÍTULO 5

Si te despiertas de repente en un cuerpo de hormiga, sólo cabe una reacción normal_: no te lo crees. _En vez de creerlo, intenté reconstruir lo que había ocurrido: me había caído en la cabeza un ridículo lavabo ruso, luego había visto la luz, pero me había catapultado fuera. Eso significaba: aún estaba viva. Seguro que me había fracturado el cráneo. Sí,¡eso tenía que ser! Seguramente estaba en coma y en algún momento oiría voces con la cancioncilla molesta de las maquinas conectadas a mi cuerpo:

_-Constantes vitales estables._

_-Pero parece que las funciones cerebrales han cesado._

_-Le haré otra transfusión._

_-Y después una inyección de adrenalina, intravenosa._

_-Dios, qué guapa está._

_-¿Quién es usted?. Preguntaría una amable enfermera_

_-Kellan Lutz._

Oh, vaya, incluso en aquella situación pensaba en Kellan antes que en Emmett.

Pero..., si estaba en coma, _¿por qué mi cerebro imaginaba que era una hormiga? ¿Tenía que ver con algún trauma infantil?_ Y si era así: qué estrambótico tiene que ser un trauma infantil para que luego, estando en coma, te consideres una hormiga.

Mi pata delantera izquierda rascó las antenas, preguntándoselo. Al hacerlo, me trastocó los sentidos. Por lo visto, yo notaba el sabor, el tacto y el olor con aquellas cosas. Mi pata tenía un sabor salado, un tacto duro y olía a _«necesitas urgentemente una buena ducha_».

Ese torrente de estímulos me resultó demasiado intenso. Presa del pánico pensé cómo podía ponerme en contacto con los médicos y las enfermeras. Si me esforzaba por gritar bien alto, quizás oirían murmurar a la paciente en coma. Se darían cuenta de que aún estaba consciente y me liberarían de la pesadilla. Así pues, me puse a bramar a lo bestia:

**-¡Socorro! ¡Ayudadme!- **Mi voz de hormiga era increíblemente chillona. Algo así como la de miantigua profesora de inglés poco antes de que la encerraran durante varios meses enun psiquiátrico.** -¡Socorro! ¡Mi cerebro no está muerto! ¿Me oye alguien**? -grité con voz cadavez más chillona.

**-Pues claro que te oigo. Hablas bastante alto** -respondió una voz afable. Me espanté. Me alegré. Me habían oído. _¡Los médicos habían entrado en contacto conmigo! ¡Aleluya_! Estuve a punto de ejecutar una danza de la alegría con mis seis patas. **-¿Podéis sacarme del coma? -**pregunté, llena de esperanza.

**-No estás en coma** -respondió la voz afable. Tuve un shock. Si no estaba en coma, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Y quién hablaba conmigo? **-Date la vuelta.**- Me di la vuelta lentamente: mi primer giro de 180 grados sobre seis patas, y coordinarlas era bastante más difícil que aparcar un camión marcha atrás con un nivel de alcohol en la sangre que haría peligrar el carné de conducir. Cuando logré desenredar mis patas posteriores, reconocí un poco mejor el lugar donde me encontraba: estaba cerca de la superficie de la tierra, en un túnel sin duda escarbado por hormigas. Y en ese túnel había una hormiga. Una hormiga gordísima. Me sonreía con dulzura. Como Papá Noel. Cuando se ha atiborrado de galletas María. **-¿Qué tal estás?**

No cabía duda de que la que hablaba era la hormiga. Ya era oficial: mi _cerebro hacía piiiit-piiiit._

**-Seguro que te sientes un poco desconcertada, Rose**.

**-¿Sabes cómo me llamo?** -pregunté.

**-Pues claro** -sonrió la hormiga gorda -**sé** **cómo se llama todo el mundo.**- Una respuesta que me planteó más preguntas de las que respondía. **-Seguro que quieres saber quién soy -**dijo la hormiga.

**-Eso y cómo saldré de esta pesadilla**.

**-Esto no es una pesadilla.**

**-¿Es una alucinación?**

**-Tampoco es una alucinación.**

**-Entonces, ¿qué es?** -pregunté, sospechando que no me gustaría la respuesta.

**-Es tu nueva vida**.- Y, al oír esa frase, mis patitas empezaron a temblar y mis antenas se agitaron horrorizadas de un lado a otro.- **Siddharta Gautama** -dijo afablemente la hormiga gorda.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?** -pregunté totalmente desbordada.

**-Ése es mi nombre artístico. O bien puedes llamarme Edward o…...- **Aquella sentencia desvió mi atención de mi cuerpo tembloroso. Siddharta, ¿_no era una película con Keanu Reeves_? Emmett me había llevado a verla. Era aficionado a las películas de arte y ensayo que, al cabo de veinte minutos, consiguen que de puro aburrimiento vayas al lavabo y prefieras quedarte allí leyendo lo que hay escrito en puertas y paredes. La película de Siddharta iba de... **-Buda** -dijo la hormiga gorda-, **seguro que me conoces más por el nombre de Buda**.- No tenía mucha idea de quién era Buda, quizás debería haber prestado más atención a la película en vez de estar pensando que, con el torso desnudo, Keanu Reeves está para comérselo. Pero sí sabía algo con bastante certeza:

**-Buda no es una hormiga**.

**-Adopto la forma de la criatura en la que se ha reencarnado el alma de la persona. Tú te has reencarnado en hormiga. Por lo tanto, me aparezco como hormiga.**

**-¿Reencarnado?** -balbuceé.

-**Reencarnado -**ratificó Buda.

**-Vale, vale, vale -**dije a punto de perder la cabeza-. **Supongamos que me lo creo, cosa que evidentemente no hago, porque todo esto es tan absurdo que es imposible creérselo y por eso no me lo creo, aunque...**

**-¿Adónde quieres ir a parar**? -me interrumpió Buda, Edward o Siddhar como fuera que se llamara, Intenté reconducir mi torrente de palabras.

**-Si... si tú eres Buda y yo me he reencarnado..., ¿por qué en hormiga?**

**-Porque te lo has ganado**.

**-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que era una mala persona? **-pregunté indignada. Nunca he podido soportar que me ofendan. Edward se limitó a mirarme sonriendo, sin decir nada. **-Los dictadores son malas personas** -protesté**-. Los políticos y, por mí, también los que planifican las programaciones en televisión, pero yo, ¡no!**

**-Los dictadores se reencarnan en otra cosa** -replicó Buda.

**-¿En qué?**

**-En bacterias intestinales**.- Mientras imaginaba a Hitler y a Stalin correteando por un recto, él me miraba profundamente en mi tercer ojo. **-Pero las personas que se portaban mal con los demás vuelven a nacer como insectos.**

**-¿Mal?**

**-Mal** -ratificó.

**-¿Yo me he portado mal con los demás?**

**-Exacto.**

**-Vale, vale, puede que no siempre haya sido perfecta. Pero ¿quién demonios lo es?** -pregunté mosqueada.

-**Más gente de la que piensas** -dijo, y añadió-: **Sácale el mejor partido posible a tu nueva vida**. -Dio media vuelta y se fue, silbando contento, hacia la salida del túnel No me lo podía creer: _¿Mal? ¿Yo me había portado mal con los demás?_

**-Espera** -grité, y salí corriendo tras él-. **¡Aún no hemos terminado!**- No se giró, se limitó a seguir andando. **-Yo me he portado bien con los demás, incluso muy bien, realmente súper bien** -grité-. **He hecho un montón de donacio..**.

Corrí más deprisa por el túnel, hasta que mis patas traseras se enredaron con las patas del medio y tropecé. Choqué contra la pared. Se desmoronó un montón de tierra y me cayó encima. Y cuando conseguí liberar mis antenas de los escombros húmedos, ya se había esfumado.


	6. Arrima el Hombro!

CAPITULO 6

.

.

.

Estaba sola en el túnel con mis pensamientos: unos tres millones bullían a la vez en mi cabeza, luchando por atraer mi atención. Al principio pareció que vencería el argumento de «_El año pasado incluso participé en siete galas benéficas_». Luego, la idea de _«¿Quién le da a esa hormiga grasienta el derecho a juzgarme?_» se abrió paso a puñetazos durante unos momentos hasta la primera posición. Por último, en la foto finish se vio que había vencido la constatación: «_Oh, mierda, estoy muerta de verdad.»_

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba, me distrajeron unas pisadas. Sonaban como si se acercara una compañía, seguramente porque, en efecto, se acercaba una compañía. Una compañía de hormigas. Venía en la dirección por la que había desaparecido Buda Edward. Al frente marchaba, con paso firme, una jefa autoritaria, a la que podía entender claramente desde lejos gracias al oído fino de mis antenas. Vociferaba frases como: «_Más deprisa, holgazanas_», «_Ya os espabilaré yo_» y _«¡Si no se dan prisa les meteré las antenas por el culo!_».

A aquella jefa no le habría ido mal un curso de motivación positiva para trabajadores. Detrás de ella iban diez obreras. Arrastraban una cosa que parecía un trocito de aquellos ositos de goma que tanto le gustaban a Nils, el amiguito de Lilly.

Recordé mi última conversación con el niño, cuando le expliqué con voz suave: _**«Si vuelves a llamarme rubia plástica, por la noche irá a verte un monstruo y te coserá esa boca tan sucia que tienes.»**_

**-Eh, tú, ¡arrima el hombro!** -gritó la jefa. La miré. -**Sí, ¡tú!** -rugió. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar; al fin y al cabo, no todos los días te grita una hormiga.-¿**A qué unidad perteneces?**

**-Yo... no lo sé** -contesté estupefacta, y conforme a la verdad. La jefa se suavizó un poquito ante mi visible desconcierto.

**-Ah, comprendo, estuviste en la gran niebla.**

**-¿Qué gran niebla?**

**-La gran niebla que de vez en cuando aparece fuera. La mayoría de las que se ven atrapadas en ella mueren lastimosamente. Las que tienen suerte, como tú, se quedan confusas o ciegas. O ambas cosas.**

Me dio la impresión de que la gran niebla no era otra cosa que veneno contra insectos como el que yo había usado más de una vez, en vano, para eliminar a las hormigas de la terraza.

**-Sí, ejem... Soy una víctima de la gran niebla -**contesté.

**-Yo soy la comandante leah Krttx -**me explicó con voz rechinante. No sólo me sorprendió la ausencia de vocales en el segundo nombre, sino también las muchas cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo. ¿Se las había hecho en la batalla? **-¿Cómo te llamas? -**preguntó leah Krttx.

**-Rose.**

**-Qué nombre más ridículo.- **Oí las risitas de las otras hormigas.** -Orden en las filas -**gritó, por lo visto, no soportaba bromas en la tropa.** -Arrima el hombro, Rose **-dijo y, en su boca, «_Rose_» sonó como una palabrota especialmente despectiva.

**-No, gracias **-contesté_. Sólo me faltaba eso: ¡estar muerta y encima tener que arrastrar ositos de goma!_

**-¡Arrima el hombro!**

**-En ese tono, seguro que no.- **No me gustaba que me gritaran. Si alguien gritaba en una conversación, ese alguien generalmente era yo**.**

**-Ah, ¿y qué tono te gustaría? -**preguntó ella en un tono dulzón.

**-El adecuado -**repliqué.

**-¡AAAARRIMA EEEL HOOOMBRO! **-rugió tan fuerte que mis antenas vibraron. Y luego volvió a preguntar, todavía con un rastro de dulzura: **-¿Te ha parecido adecuado?**

**-En realidad, no** -respondí. La hormiga jefe se puso entonces realmente furiosa y masculló:

**-Arrima el hombro ahora mismo.**

**-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?**

**-Porque si no lo haces te partiré el cuello.- **Era un argumento bastante , me uní a la fila y tuve que cargar el trozo de osito de goma conlas demás obreras. Era pegajoso y apestaba horrores a fresa artificial. Lo arrastramosa través del interminable túnel, que descendía cada vez más hondo en la tierrahúmeda. Era tremendamente agotador. Hacía mucho que no sudaba de aquellamanera. El deporte nunca había sido lo mío. Siempre que Emmett me preguntaba quepor qué no lo acompañaba a hacer footing, yo contestaba: _«Si Dios hubiera querido__que las personas corrieran, habría procurado que estuvieran atractivas con chándal_.»Jadeaba debajo del pedazo de gelatina y azúcar, igual que las hormigas quetenía alrededor, que evitaban todo contacto visual entre ellas: era una tropa bastanteacobardada.

Al cabo de un rato, le dirigí la palabra a una obrera joven que iba a mi lado:

**-¿Tú también te has reencarnado?- **Antes de que pudiera contestarme, Leah Krttx gritó:

**-¡Tú, la nueva! ¿Sabes qué les hago a las que hablan en el trabajo?**

**-¿Partirles el cuello**? -pregunté.

**-Después de haberles arrancado las antenas.- **Las amenazas de Krttx eran más creativas a medida que más flojeábamos. Alfinal ya pretendía hacer cosas muy desagradables con nuestras glándulas yo estaba demasiado agotada para oírlo. Me temblaban las piernas bajo el pesodel osito de goma, olía con mis antenas mi propio olor penetrante y añoraba un baño caliente de espuma con tratamiento ayurveda incluido. Aunque tenía claro que raramente se encuentran hormigas en un baño de espuma con tratamiento ayurveda incluido. Y, si se daba el caso, sólo eran cadáveres de ahogados que desaparecían por el desagüe.

Cuando alcanzamos el final del túnel, oí un murmullo tremendo. A cada paso se iba haciendo más alto. Y entonces se me ofreció el espectáculo más impresionante que jamás había visto: una metrópolis de hormigas. Una enorme cavidad en lo hondo de la tierra, iluminada por la luz del sol que penetraba por incontables túneles y que, gracias a mis ojos sensibles a la luz, me pareció que estaba en pleno día. Cientos, miles, decenas de miles de hormigas iban zumbando, trotando, pitando de aquí para allá.

Todas conocían su camino en aquel reino, creado por ellas mismas, de senderos trillados, montañas de comida y nidos de incubación. Estaba desbordada. Así debías de sentirte si te has criado en una aldea de montaña y luego te dejan en El Cairo en plena hora punta.

Observé a las hormigas voladoras que pasaban sobre nuestras cabezas en formación. Contemplé a las obreras que, con enorme disciplina, construían cámaras en las paredes de la tierra. Admiré a las hormigas soldado que arrastraban la comida hasta lo alto de unas montañas inmensas. Aquello era el caos, pero de un modo perfecto. _¿O era perfección de un modo caótico?_ En cualquier caso, ¡era monumental! De repente, dos hormigas voladoras pasaron a toda pastilla, en plan Cessna, casi rozándonos la cabeza y tronchándose de risa.

**-¡Estas obreras son más lentas que una tortuga!**

**-Tiene que ser un fastidio vivir sin alas.**

**-Sí, suerte que nosotros no somos hembras**.

Leah Krttx las miró furiosa y se puso a echar pestes:

**-¡Machos! No sirven para nada.- **Y yo pensé: «_Esa frase también se oye a menudo entre las mujeres.»_-**Lo único que saben hacer es aparearse con la reina** -continuó echando pestesY yo pensé: «_Esa frase no se oye tan a menudo entre las mujeres_.»

Seguí a las hormigas voladoras con la mirada. Estaba tan aturdida por tantos estímulos que ya ni oía las imprecaciones de Leah Krttx. Lástima, porque entonces la habría oído decir _**«Muévete o te muerdo en el trasero».**_

**-Auuu** -grité, y volví a ponerme en movimiento. Finalmente llegamos con nuestra carga de osito de goma a una montaña de alimentos, y observé que estaba compuesta de residuos de los humanos: restos de galletas por aquí, un pedacito de chocolate por allí, medio caramelo por allá. Ante aquella visión, no pude evitar preguntarme: _«¿Pueden padecer diabetes las hormigas?»_ Cuando depositamos el trozo de osito de goma, estábamos todas destrozadas. Leah Krttx nos llevó a nuestro lugar de descanso, en un hoyo cercano a la montaña de comida. La tropa entera se desplomó y comenzó a roncar. Excepto la hormiga joven con la que había hablado en el túnel.

**-Soy Seth Fss** -dijo.

-**Hola, Seth Fss, yo soy Rose**-respondí.

**-Un nombre realmente ridículo** -comentó con una risita.

**-¿Y eso lo dice precisamente alguien que se llama Seth Fss?** -repliqué mosqueada. Aquellas hormigas podían llegar a hincharte las narices.

**-Antes me preguntaste algo** -dijo Seth Fss, retomando la conversación. Me recuperé de golpe. Excitada.

**-Sí, quería saber si tú también te has reencarnado.- **_¿Compartía aquella joven hormiga mi destino? ¿Eran todas las hormigas__humanos reencarnados? ¿No estaba sola_?

Me miró, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado y reflexionó. Durante mucho rato. Y luego preguntó con total inocencia:

**-¿Qué significa «reencarnado»?**

Y mis esperanzas se truncaron.

* * *

Veo q les esta gustando esta historia xD Rose es tan ella incluso siendo una hormiga! emm saldra mas adelante primero debemos averiguar como salir de este nido de hormigas =) nos vemos el sabadooo! dejen revieeeeewwwws xfaaaaaaaaa


	7. ¡Grglldd!

CAPITULO 7

.

.

.

El hormiguero se fue sosegando poco a poco. El murmullo, la actividad frenética y el trajín descansaban. O sea que no era una «_City that never sleeps_». Yo era la única que no podía pegar ojo, por mucho que mi cuerpo suspirara por dormir.

No me había imaginado mi muerte de aquella manera. Para ser exactos, no me la había imaginado. Estaba demasiado ocupada con mi ajetreada vida. Con cosas sin importancia (p. ej., declaraciones de impuestos), con cosas importantes (p. ej., mi carrera) y con cosas sumamente importantes (p. ej., masajes de relax). La última vez que disfruté de un masaje fue mientras Emmett estaba en una fiesta del colegio con Lilly, preparando las cestitas de las narices para los huevos de Pascua...

_¡Lilly! ¡Dios mío! ¡Nunca más volvería a ver a mi pequeña!_

Tragué saliva con fuerza: no la vería poner su primer diente debajo de la almohada para el ratoncito Pérez. Ni en su primer día de primaria. Ni en su primer día en el cine. Ni en su primera clase de piano. Ni en su pubertad... Vale, a eso quizás se podía renunciar.

¡Pero al resto, ¡no!

Lilly tendría que vivir su vida sin mí.

Y yo la mía sin ella. En ese instante me di cuenta de que las hormigas también tienen corazón. Estaba situado justo detrás de las patas traseras, en el voluminoso abdomen. Y al pensar en mi hija me hizo un daño infernal.

Un grito segó de repente la tranquilidad nocturna.

**-¡Detenganlo!**

Las hormigas que tenía al lado se despertaron lentamente, desconcertadas. En lo alto de la oscura cúpula de tierra, débilmente iluminada gracias a la luz de la luna que penetraba por los túneles, atisbé el motivo de la agitación: una hormiga macho que volaba a todo trapo por salvar el pellejo. Perseguida por una docena de hormigas voladoras.

El espectáculo era increíble.

El fugitivo pretendía alcanzar uno de los túneles que conducían a la superficie desde el techo de la cúpula. Sus perseguidores intentaban por todos los medios cortarle el paso, pero él los esquivaba constantemente, haciendo loopings y virajes. Aunque no lo conocía y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué iba todo aquello, esperaba que lo consiguiera. Sospechaba que, de no hacerlo, saldría malparado.

**-Lo atraparán** -dijo Leah Krttx en un tono que revelaba que ya había visto muchas veces algo parecido. Pero, de momento, todo parecía a favor del fugitivo: se estaba acercando al túnel salvador, pronto desaparecería por él. Entonces lo envidié, porque me habría gustado tener alas. Con ellas podría haber huido de aquel hormiguero infecto. Quizás incluso ir a ver a mi pequeña Lilly. Sólo faltaban unos segundos para que el fugitivo desapareciera por el túnel cuando treinta hormigas voladoras más salieron disparadas de una cámara abierta en la pared de tierra. **-Más amantes de la reina** -comentó leah Krttx. Por un momento pensé qué haría la reina con todos aquellos amantes, pero me di cuenta de que realmente prefería no saberlo. Los enfurecidos cazadores se aproximaron, retronando en formación de vuelo en cuña, a la hormiga fugitiva y le cortaron el camino poco antes de que llegara a la entrada del túnel. **-Ahora lo matarán** -dijo en el mismo tono de «_Ya lo he visto muchas veces_» que había utilizado antes. Y, efectivamente: todas las hormigas se abalanzaron sobre el fugitivo, que se hundió en la cuadrilla voladora y desapareció de nuestra vista. Sólo se apreciaba una nube zumbante que giraba sobre su propio eje a toda velocidad.

Poco después, los cazadores se separaron y el fugitivo cayó del medio como una piedra en dirección al suelo. _¿Estaba inconsciente? ¿Muerto?_

**-Apártense** -nos gritó Leah. Las hormigas de mi tropa arrancaron a correr a los cuatro vientos. Yo me quedé quieta, contemplando fascinada a la hormiga que caía, y sólo entonces me di cuenta de por qué todas se habían ido corriendo_: ¡se precipitaba directamente sobre mí!_

Noté una descarga eléctrica en mi cabeza. Probablemente era una especie de señal de alarma propia de las hormigas, que desbocaba el instinto de huir y era más molesta que cualquier dolor de cabeza humano. Más desagradable incluso que una migraña por penas de amor.

Todo mi cuerpo se hallaba en modo de huida, pero mi mente se proponía otra cosa: _si la hormiga me da de lleno, moriré. Y, si muero, escaparé de esta pesadilla. _Quizá ía la pena intentarlo.

Me quedé quieta. La descarga eléctrica de la cabeza se intensificaba, pretendía darme la orden: _¡Pon de una maldita vez tus apestosas patas en movimiento_! Pero resistí el dolor y me agarré con fuerza al suelo. No había vuelto a controlar mi cuerpo de esa manera desde los doce años, cuando, jugando a verdad o reto, tuve que darle un beso al gordo de Mike Newton.

**-¿Estás loca?** -gritó Leah, empujándome fuera de la zona de impacto. Una acción heroica en la que arriesgó su vida. Leah era una jefa con un vocabulario compuesto en un setenta por ciento de imprecaciones, pero lo daba todo por su gente. _¿De qué superior humano puede afirmarse lo mismo hoy en día? ¡Yo jamás en la vida habría arriesgado mi vida por mi ayudante de redacción!_ (Una vez me rompí una uña ayudando a la gorda de Angela -evitaba contratar a gente más guapa que yo- a sacar la manga de la trituradora de papel. En el acto decidí que en el futuro abandonaría a Angela a su destino triturador en este mundo.)

La valerosa acción de Leah Krttx no habría hecho falta: poco antes del impacto, la hormiga que caía se reanimó. Movió las alas y la izquierda se le estremeció con fuerza: estaba rota. El frenético aleteo frenó la caída, pero no del todo. La hormiga realizó un estrepitoso aterrizaje forzoso, justo a mi lado, y el impacto hizo que vibraran mis pies. La hormiga caída miró aturdida hacia donde yo estaba, aunque me pareció que no se daba cuenta de nada. Intentó echar a correr, pero las patas no la sostenían. Se arrastró por el suelo y soltó un grito de dolor que me encogió el corazón.

Leah gritó: **-¡Agarrenlo!**

Las hormigas de mi tropa se abalanzaron sobre la pobre criatura. Empezaron a golpear con las patas al fugitivo y a morderlo con las mandíbulas, aullando belicosas: aquello era una carnicería. Yo no podía soportarlo y, por lo tanto, hice lo que haría la mayoría en una situación semejante: apartar la mirada. Incluso me tapé los ojos con las patas, lo cual supuso un gran reto de logística, ya que eran cinco ojos y seis patas. Pero no pude cegar mi conciencia: ¿no debería intervenir, igual que Emmett intervino valerosamente por mí en Venecia contra el sobón de Royce?

Por otro lado, ahí se trataba de hormigas y no de italianos. Contrariamente, por otro lado, ¿podría volver a mirarme a un espejo si no le ayudaba? Pero, contraria contrariamente, por otro lado, seguramente no volvería a tener la oportunidad de mirarme a un espejo siendo una hormiga. Y, contraria contraria contrariamente, por otro lado, aquello era tan insufrible que no pude contenerme más y grité a las hormigas:

**-¡Eh, cerdas!**

Las hormigas siguieron como si nada. Seguro que, en aquel ambiente, «_cerdas_» no era el mejor de los insultos. Así pues, grité aún más alto:

**-PAREN. ¡Eso es inhumano!**

**-¿Inhumano?** -balbuceó el fugitivo. Las hormigas continuaron machacándolo, pero parecía que no lo notaba. Se había concentrado en mí. **-Inhumano... Esa palabra... no la conocen... las hormigas **

Me quedé electrizada: yo no era el único ex humano que había allí. No estaba sola con mi destino. Y, si había aún más humanos reencarnados en aquel hormiguero, _quizás podríamos hacer causa común para salvarnos. ¿Cómo?_ Intenté impedir que las demás hormigas siguieran golpeando al reencarnado:

**-¡Paren de una vez! ¡Van a matarlo! - **Con gran sorpresa por mi parte, Leah dijo:

**-Tiene razón. Ya basta.- **Las hormigas soltaron a su víctima. Yacía en el suelo inmóvil, demasiado débilpara decir nada más. Daba la impresión de que mantener el contacto visual conmigole costaba todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban. Leah se plantó delante del fugitivo,extendió hacia él su bajo vientre abultado, meneó algo y le roció la cara con un chorroenorme de un líquido negro. Ácido fórmico.

A toda prisa le pregunté:

**-¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Ga…Ga…-**respondió.

Y perdió el conocimiento.5 Las demás hormigas se llevaron al fugitivo a rastras. Yo le pregunté a el pequeño Seth Fss qué sería de él, y el respondió

**-Lo decidirá la Reina- **

**-¿Y qué decidirá? -**insistí.

**-Si lo ejecutan públicamente...**

**-¿O ...? -**pregunté tragando saliva.

**-O lo ejecutan sin público.**

Tragué saliva con más fuerza. No era justo: acababa de encontrar a otro humano reencarnado sólo para tener que asistir muy pronto a su funeral.

….

Mientras las demás hormigas dormitaban y resollaban en busca de aire entre ronquidos, algunas se removían inquietas: soñaban. Quizás con comida. O con el fugitivo. O con los agujeros por donde Leah podía meterles las antenas. Los científicos nunca se habían percatado de que las hormigas también podían soñar. _No sirven para nada_. De lo contrario, haría tiempo que sus señorías habrían inventado un café instantáneo con buen sabor. En vez de dejar que las estaciones espaciales se precipitaran sobre las cabezas de personas inocentes. _Muchas gracias_. Me imaginé rociando en la cara con ácido fórmico a los científicos rusos responsables de mi muerte.

_Dios mío, sólo llevaba un día muerta y ya empezaba a pensar como una hormiga._

Y entonces caí en un profundo agujero negro de autocompasión. Pensé en todas las cosas que no viviría porque ya no era humana: _largos paseos por las tiendas de Manhattan, besos con Kellan Lutz, tratamientos de relax, sexo con Kellan Lutz, los espaguetis con gambas de nuestro restaurante italiano preferido, la declaración de amor de Kellan Lutz..._

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que Kellan aparecía en mis pensamientos con una frecuencia superior al promedio y que mi marido lo hacía con una frecuencia inferior al promedio. Pero ¿estaba mal? Total, mi matrimonio estaba acabado. Y, además, yo estaba muerta. O sea que podía pensar tranquilamente en otro hombre. Y me dormí pensando en la noche de sexo supercalifragilisticoexpialidoso con Kellan Lutz.

Tuve un sueño increíble en el que volvía a ser humana. Una sensación maravillosa. Volvía a tener dos ojos, dos piernas, diez dedos con diez uñas pintadas; todo estaba donde tenía que estar. Incluso me complacía tener piel de naranja. Pero, de repente, Leah se plantaba delante de mí. Con dimensiones humanas. Me cogía y me llevaba delante de Emmett, que aparecía en forma de hormiga reina. Con voz de trueno anunciaba: **«Por cometer infidelidad con Kellan Lutz, te condeno a muerte.»** Acto seguido, cientos de hormigas enormes marchaban hacia mí, afilando las mandíbulas con voracidad.

Me desperté chillando. Me daba mucho miedo volver a dormirme. Pero aún era peor estar despierta y a merced de mi mala conciencia respecto a Emmett

Después de mucho cavilar caí por fin en un sueño sin sueños. Sólo para que Leah Krttx me despertara al cabo de muy poco.

**-¡A levantarse**! -gritó. Con aquella voz no sólo podría haber despertado a los muertos, sino que también habría conseguido que hicieran gimnasia matinal. Todas las hormigas se pusieron firmes de inmediato. Menos yo, que estaba demasiado cansada. **-¡Ya está bien de dormir**! -me rugió. _¿Ya está bien de dormir? ¿Le faltaba un tornillo? Sólo habíamos descansado un par de horas. _**-¡Tenemos que ir a buscar comida!**_**- **_Aún me dolía todo del tute del día anterior, _¿y ahora tenía que ponerme a cargar cosas otra vez? ¿Consistiría mi vida a partir de entonces en cargarme ositos de__goma todos los días a la espalda?_

**-¡Buda Edward! -**grité. Quería reclamar. Aquello no valía._ ¡No se puede condenar a nadie a vivir como una hormiga sin un juicio justo!_ **-¡Edward!** -grité otra vez.

**-Aquí no hay ningún Buda** -la voz de Leah sonó peligrosamente nerviosa.

Volví a gritar:

**-¡Buda! Si no me sacas ahora mismo de esta porquería, voy a... voy a...- **Me di cuenta de que no disponía de ningún medio de presió cambio Leah disponía de uno para mí:

**-Si no te levantas enseguida...** -dijo.

**-... me romperás el cuello, me arrancarás las antenas, etcétera, etcétera**,** etcétera... **-concluí, derrotada, y me levanté sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. Sabía que el gordo de Edward no volvería a presentarse. Nuestra tropa ascendió cansina por el túnel, hacia la superficie. La pendiente era muy empinada, a veces el desnivel superaba los cuarenta y cinco grados. Ni siquiera los ciclistas profesionales consiguen algo así sin doparse. En la entrada del túnel, Leah nos advirtió de los peligros que nos esperaban fuera.

**-Hay que tener cuidado con las arañas.- **_¿Arañas? ¡Monstruos de ocho patas! ¡Seguro que eran diez veces más grandes__que yo en mi cuerpo de hormiga!_ Ya tenía problemas cuando esos bichos eran cienveces más pequeños que yo y los veía deslizarse por la ducha. En esos casos siemprellamaba corriendo a Emmett. Él las metía en un vaso y las sacaba fuera, mientras yoexigía a voz en grito la pena de muerte para que la bestia no volviera a entrar en casa_.__¿Y ahora corría el peligro de que una araña me devorara? _Me puse mala.

Leah también nos previno de la gran niebla y luego mencionó una cosa más: el rayo de sol concentrado.

**-¿El rayo de sol concentrado?** -pregunté.

**-Hace unos días, unas hormigas murieron quemadas. Las supervivientes explicaron que el sol se volvió de repente muy ardiente y abrasó a las víctimas con un rayo concentrado. - **_«¡Una lupa!»,_ me vino a la cabeza. Lilly me había explicado que, en su fiesta decumpleaños, el incordio de Nils había estado jugando a hacer fuego con una lupa. Brotó en mí la esperanza de que hubiera ido a parar al hormiguero de nuestra terraza. Era poco probable, pero era una bonita idea porque, entonces_, ¡existía la posibilidad de ver a Lilly!_

El cansancio de mis patas se disipó, sólo quería salir a la superficie, descubrir si me encontraba cerca de mi pequeña y querida Lilly.

**-¡En marcha**! -ordenó Leah.

Por primera vez me gustó lo que dijo. Salimos al sol. La luz era cegadora, pero mis ojos se adaptaron en un santiamén. Después de recorrer una pequeña parte del camino a través de briznas de hierba altísimas, noté que nos desplazábamos sobre piedra. ¿Estábamos en nuestra terraza? Oteé la zona. Daba la impresión de que todo era enorme: el césped parecía una selva, los árboles ascendían tanto hacia lo alto que prácticamente no podía verles las hojas y pasó una mariposa volando que parecía más grande que un Jumbo. Enseguida descubrí que, gracias a mis dos ojos laterales, podía focalizar la vista, igual que se hace con unos prismáticos. El entorno dejó de parecerme tan aplastante. Pude ver si una brizna de hierba estaba tronchada o no, pude distinguir claramente las hojas en los troncos y observé que la mariposa tenía una expresión de felicidad en la cara. Disfrutaba de su vuelo a la luz del sol. Eso o se había atiborrado de cannabis en el jardín de nuestro vecino, que lo cultivaba clandestinamente. Para asegurarme de que estaba realmente en la terraza de casa, salí del césped. Me di la vuelta. Lentamente. Con el corazón acelerado.

**Y vi... ¡nuestra casa!**

Tras un segundo de alegría por haberla reconocido, me apresuré a ponerme en movimiento. Quería ver a Lilly. ¡Enseguida! Krttx me cerró el paso.

**-¿Adónde crees que vas?**

**-¡Ahí dentro!**

**-¿Con los grglldd?**

**-¿Grglldd? -**pregunté.

**-Son los seres que nos tiran comida - **Se me escapó una sonrisa. Las hormigas salían al campo y esperaban a que lagente dejara caer dulces: a Charles Darwin le habría sorprendido esa evolución.

**-Ahí detrás** -señalé la casa- **hay mucha más comida.**

**-Puede, pero no iremos.**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Por eso** -dijo señalando una telaraña justo delante de la puerta que daba a la terraza. Me maldije por haberle dicho a la mujer de la limpieza antes de ir a la entrega de premios que no viniera hasta la próxima semana: no tiene sentido limpiar antes de una fiesta infantil de cumpleaños. Examiné la telaraña, y realmente tenía un aspecto amenazador. Pero yo quería ver a Lilly, me daba igual si había una araña o no. Me daba igual si era diez veces más grande que yo, lo cual era muy probable. _¡Nada podía detenerme! Mi deseo era demasiado fuerte_. La miré bien y constaté:

**-No hay ninguna araña.- **Leah también lo vio.** -Y ahí detrás hay más comida de la que se puede soñar**.**- **dudaba.** -Yo voy** -dije decidida, y me puse en marcha.

**-Te acompañamos** -ordenó Leah. Las demás hormigas la siguieron temblando. Se notaba que, si se hubieran basado en un sistema democrático, habrían decidido otra cosa. Nuestra tropa se acercó a la telaraña. Olía a podrido y los hilos se agitaban en el viento suave. Desde la perspectiva de una hormiga, ver aquella cosa de cerca inspiraba un respeto terrible, con el acento puesto en _«terrible»._ La señal de alarma de mi cabeza volvió a dispararse y vi que a las demás hormigas les pasaba lo mismo: todas querían salir por patas.

Gracias a Dios, la araña no estaba y logramos llegar al umbral de la puerta y colarnos en la casa. No se veía a nadie, pero había una mesa preparada con pastel y pastas. ¿_Para qué? El cumpleaños ya había pasado. ¿Por qué volvía a haber pastel?_

**-No has exagerado en tus promesas** -dijo Leah sonriéndome. Hasta entonces no supe que era capaz de sonreír. Oí que abrían la puerta de casa y que Emmett decía:

**-¡Pasen!-** Su voz sonó atronadora; me vibraron las antenas. Confié en que podría ajustar el oído igual que los ojos. Y confié con razón. **-Hay café y pastel** -oí decir a Emmett, ahora a un volumen normal. Emm se acercó a la sala de estar. Le seguían unos pasos.

**-¡Grglldd!** -gritaron las hormigas despavoridas y salieron corriendo. Me quedé sola y vi que Emmett entraba en la sala. Llevaba un traje negro. Entonces comprendí qué significaba la mesa con el pastel: _era el convite de mi funeral._

* * *

_Actualizacion SI! xD ya la leyeron ya se dieron cuenta! sorry pero hasta hoy pude... se me presentaron problemas técnicos con mi conexión en casa pero ya esta! por mi descuido mañana actualizo otro poco! LES DEJE EL CAP BIEN LARGO! a ver si llegamos a los 25 reviwes vale?_


	8. ¡KATE!

-8-

Enterarte de que estás muerta es duro. Pero cuando también lo saben los demás, la certeza es brutal. Viene a ocurrir lo mismo que con un gran lunar en el muslo. No es agradable, pero cuando un amante te lo ve al hacer el amor contigo se convierte en desagradable. Claro que lo de la muerte es mucho más fastidioso que lo del lunar.

Emmett no llevaba corbata. Las odiaba. Ni siquiera se la había puesto para nuestra boda en Venecia. Y eso que lo había amenazado con anular la noche de bodas si no se la ponía. Yo quería una boda clásica, con toda la parafernalia, y la corbata del novio formaba parte de esa parafernalia. Naturalmente, no cumplí mis amenazas: la noche de bodas se celebró y fue fantástica. Emmett me besó por todo el cuerpo. Hasta en mi enorme lunar. Sin cortarse. Todos los demás, incluido Kellan, se habían detenido un momento al verlo; Emmett ni siquiera una décima de segundo. En aquella época lo amaba todo de mí, era maravilloso.

Emm contemplaba con la mirada vacía la mesa puesta. Había llorado por mí, tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Me sorprendió. Y luego me sorprendió que me sorprendiera. Ya no nos amábamos, pero habíamos sido felices juntos durante muchos años. Era normal que llorara.

**-Eh, Dormida -**gritó Leah**-, ¡ven aquí!**- Miré un momento a mí alrededor y vi que la tropa había buscado cobijo debajo del sillón del televisor, justo detrás de los flecos. Ignoré a leah porque mi jefe Carlisle había entrado en la sala después de Emmett. Su lujosa colonia envolvió mis antenas.

**-Podría haber invitado a algunos colegas de Rose** -le dijo a Emmett. _«Cierto»_, pensé. Me habría gustado verlos llorar por mí.

**-Entonces tendría que pasarme el día fregando lágrimas de cocodrilo del suelo.- **Típico de Emmett. Era honesto, directo, íntegro, cariñoso: era una buena persona... que a veces podía sacarte de tus casillas con sus valores morales. Pero durante muchos años fue genial tener a alguien así a mi lado. En un mundo plagado de mentiras, intrigas y pestañas postizas, él era el único que siempre me hablaba con franqueza. **-Sólo quiero que venga la gente que realmente quería a Rose **-prosiguió. Eché un vistazo a la mesa y conté cinco cubiertos. No era precisamente un número extraordinario de «_gente que realmente te quiere_». Eso me conmocionó y me entristeció. La siguiente en entrar en la sala fue mi madre. Le temblaban las manos y eso era una buena señal, ya que significaba que todavía no había probado el alcohol. **-Siéntate, Lilian** -dijo Emmett cordialmente. Siempre era capaz de ser amable con mi madre. Yo nunca lograba que pasara mucho rato sin pegarle la bronca. Mi récord estaba en siete minutos y veintitrés segundos. Lo había cronometrado. Fue un día en que me había propuesto firmemente aguantar el máximo rato posible sin pelearme con ella.

**-¡Mi pelota**! -oí gritar a Lilly en el pasillo. Y un segundo después una pelota de goma naranja entró volando en la sala. El proyectil chocó contra la mesa, desde allí salió volando, pasó tan cerca de mi cabeza que el viento estuvo a punto de derribarme y, finalmente, impactó en el sillón, justo delante de los flecos. A las hormigas les temblaba todo el cuerpo. Una pelota naranja había dado definitivamente rienda suelta a su imaginación. A mí no me afectó. Por un lado, me costaba tener miedo de una pelota de goma, daba lo mismo su tamaño. Y, por otro, sólo tenía ojos para Lilly, que entró corriendo en la sala. Llevaba su vestido preferido, de color verde (Emmett no la había obligado a ir de negro), estrechaba contra su cuerpo a su osito de peluche y también tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Me deslicé hacia ella tan deprisa como pude. Quería cogerla en brazos. Abrazarla. Consolarla: _«¡No estoy muerta! ¡No llores!»_

**-¿Qué haces, chiflada?** -gritó Leah con la voz aún temblorosa por la experiencia de la pelota. Y la pregunta estaba totalmente justificada: _yo era una hormiga. No podría coger en mis brazos ni siquiera el dedo meñique del pie de Lilly para consolarla. _Me detuve a medio camino, hecha polvo y con ganas de llorar. Pero, por lovisto, las hormigas no tenían lágrimas. Y no pude mitigar el dolor de mi almallorando. Algo se desgarraba en mi interior y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Y,a cada segundo que miraba los ojos enrojecidos de Lilly, la cosa empeoraba.

Fui incapaz de soportarlo más y desvié la mirada, que quedó fijada en la mesa. Entonces me di cuenta de que todavía faltaba alguien.

_¿Quizás Kellan? No, Emmett no lo habría invitado. ¿Mi padre? Poco probable. Ni yo misma sabía dónde vivía_: La última vez querecibí una carta suya, David Hasselhoff aún era un sex symbol.

**-Uf, ¡cómo me ha costado encontrar aparcamiento**! -dijo una voz muy familiar.

_¡KATE! ¿Qué hacía ella en el convite de mi funeral? _Lucía un corte de pelo moderno, un cuerpo moldeado con aeróbic y unprecioso vestido negro, que le quedaba ajustado y pretendía decir a los hombres:_ «Mírenme y tengan las fantasías eróticas que quieran.» _Seguía vistiéndose provocativa como una adolescente, pero ahora lo hacía conmás estilo. Antes, cuando salíamos, siempre íbamos las dos igual: con unos escotesque hacían que nuestros pechos estuvieran constantemente en peligro de huida y contanta laca que no era aconsejable que nadie encendiera un mechero cerca de y yo éramos bichos raros entre los niñatos de nuestra escuela, ydisfrutábamos de ese estatus. Las dos veníamos de familias rotas. Las dos queríamosque no se nos escapara nada. Las dos queríamos conquistar el mundo. Yo lo conseguíen la televisión. Y Kate... Bueno, ella no lo consiguió. Acabó estudiando algo deturismo.

En el amor tampoco le fue muy bien. Su balance ascendía a un aborto y una serie de relaciones que nunca duraron más de tres meses. Cuando aún éramos amigas íntimas, un día le pregunté si eso no la hacía desgraciada. Pero ella se limitó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros, que aún no había nacido el hombre ideal para ella: _«Enséñame a un hombre inteligente, guapo y decente, y yo te enseñaré la octava maravilla del mundo.»_ en aquella época yo aún no sospechaba que, para ella Emmett era la octava maravilla del mundo.

Y luego llegó la tarde en que mi amistad con Kate se rompió: teníamos veinte y pico años, Lilly aún no había nacido y yo trabajaba como una loca en mi primer trabajo en la radio. Por eso no pasaba mucho tiempo en el apartamento del edificio antiguo de Berlín donde Emmett y yo vivíamos por aquel entonces. Un día llegué a casa del trabajo antes de lo previsto por culpa de una gripe intestinal, y oí risas en la sala de estar. Emmett y Kate se divertían. Eso estaba bien. Recorrí el pasillo: entonces ya reían a carcajadas. Eso también estaba bien. Llegué a la sala y vi que sólo llevaban puesta la ropa interior. Eso no estaba nada bien. Intenté no hacer una escena. Quise ser elegante. Respiré profundamente, empecé a hablar y... vomité en los pies de Kate.

No fue muy elegante.

Y mientras Kate se iba a casa volando para ducharse, Emmett intentó explicármelo con una voz ahogada por las lágrimas: no se había acostado con ella y ésa era la primera vez que la había besado. Estaba en plena crisis con sus estudios de Bioquímica, había cateado unos cuantos exámenes y no tenía ni idea de cómo lo haría para acabarlos. Además, tenía la sensación de que a mí no me importaba porque yo siempre estaba trabajando y siempre estaba cansada, no se podía hablar conmigo y él tampoco quería agobiarme, pero KAte le prestaba atención, le escuchaba, le daba consejos, lo consolaba, lo animaba. Y una cosa fue a parar a otra y quizás una cosa no habría ido a parar a otra si yo me hubiera mostrado más receptiva y mi trabajo no me absorbiera tanto y, y, y...

Todo aquello me importaba un rábano. _¡Me sentía terriblemente herida!_ Y le di, también con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas, exactamente diez segundos para que decidiera: o Kate o yo. Necesitó los diez segundos enteros. Luego se decidió por mí. Y no volví a ver a Kate. Esperé que nunca pudiera quitarse el olor de los pies, por mucho que se duchara. Lo último que oí de ella fue que había aceptado un trabajo en Hamburgo. Pero ahora volvía a estar allí. Y mi señal de alarma de hormiga comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

**-¿Quién quiere café?** -preguntó Emm, y todos se apuntaron, incluso mi madre, que tenía la decencia de no pedir una bebida de más graduación delante de Lilly.

**-Te ayudo** -dijo Kate a Emmett. Y le sonrió. Fue una de esas sonrisas que parecen inocentes. Apenas se nota el deseo que esconden. Los hombres no saben reconocerlas. Sólo las mujeres. También las mujeres que se han reencarnado en hormiga. Eché chispas de rabia: _sólo llevaba tres días muerta. Seguro que mi cadáver aún estaba caliente. Vale, quizás no tan caliente. Pero seguro que aún estaba a temperatura ambiente._ _¿Y esa zorra ya deseaba a mi marido?_ Incluso tenía la cara dura de hablar con mi hija: **-¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente?** Lilly movió la cabeza afirmativamente. **-Voy a preparártela** -dijo. Y luego hizo algo que consiguió que se me cruzaran los cables: _le acarició la cabeza a Lilly._

**-¡Deja en paz a mi hija! -**grité. Pero, claro, sólo lo oyeron las hormigas, en las que arraigó definitivamente la sensación de que yo estaba pirada. Me detuve dos segundos: _¿Había tenido una reacción excesiva? ¿ Sólo pretendía consolar un poco a mi hija? _Pero conocía a Kate: era como yo. Cuando quería algo, pasaba por encima de cualquier cadáver. En este caso, del mío. Y ella quería a lo había querido.Y el camino que conducía a su corazón pasaba por nuestra hija.

Corrí enloquecida hacia la mesa; quería hacer algo. No tenía ni idea de qué_, ¡pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados presenciando cómo me quitaban a mi familia!_ Al llegar a la pata de la mesa, me agarré bien y trepé por ella mientras Emmett y Kate iban a buscar las bebidas calientes a la cocina. Lilly se fue a su habitación a buscar un juguete y mi madre aprovechó la ausencia de la niña para refrescarse el gaznate con un jerez doble. Más animada, empezó a darle la vara a Carlisle:

**-¿Así que usted también está en televisión?- **Carlisle movió la cabeza afirmativamente.** -Algún día tiene que hacer un programa sobre los portales de Internet para solteros. Son fatales para las mujeres como yo.**

**-¿Ah, sí?** -preguntó Carlisle sin disimular su poco interés y se llevó la taza de café a los labios.

**-¡Sí!** -replicó mi madre-. **La mayoría de los que se apuntan son unos viejos verdes que sólo buscan sexo.- **Carlisle se atragantó con el café.

Lilian prosiguió imperturbable:

**-Ninguno quiere pasar un buen rato charlando. Un hatajo de cerdos**.- Carlisle contesto lo que habría contestado cualquiera en aquella situación:

**-Tengo que ir al lavabo.- **Se levantó y se fue. Entretanto llegó Emmett con el café, ayudado por Kate, quellevaba una taza de chocolate caliente para Lilly. _¡Ya parecía un poco la señora de la__casa!_Aceleré el paso y trepé más deprisa por la pata de la mesa; a mi lado, ReinholdMessner era un escalador de tres al cuarto.

**-El sermón del sacerdote ha estado bien **-dijo Kate.

**-Sí, ha dicho cosas muy bonitas sobre el sufrimiento de una madre** –completó mi madre.

**-Y ha hablado de Rose con mucho acierto** -opinó Emmett.

Esas palabras hicieron que me detuviera en mi ruta alpinista, _¿qué habría dicho de mí el sacerdote?_

**-Ha recalcado mucho lo importante que fue para la sociedad -**dijo Kate. Me sentí halagada.

**-Y de que era una buena madre.-** Me desconcertó la falta de ironía en la voz de Emmett. Tres días atrás me había reprochado lo contrario. _¿De verdad creía que yo era una buena madre? _Estaría bien. Improbable. Pero estaría bien. Entretanto llegó Lilly con su Gameboy, y Kate le dejó el chocolate encima de la mesa.

**-Espero que no esté demasiado caliente -**dijo.

**-No, está a la temperatura ideal de Lilly** -contestó Emm. Ese cumplido dirigido a Kate hizo que me olvidara de todo lo demás. Escalé la mesa, furiosa, y ya iba a desplazarme por el mullido mantel directamente hacia Lilly, cuando de repente me encontré con... ¡_el pastel_! Mi instinto de hormiga grito _«¡Lo quiero!»_ y dio la orden de marcha a mis patas. Me deslicé enloquecida hacia el pastel y salté, contra mi voluntad, en la cobertura pegajosa de chocolate. Comer pastel con el sentido del gusto de una hormiga resultó ser una explosión sensorial incomparable. Mejor que cualquier orgasmo, exceptuando los que tuve con Emmett los primeros años y el que me había deparado la noche de amor con Kellan Lutz. Estaba encima del pedazo de pastel, aturdida de felicidad, comiendo y comiendo. A lo lejos, como a través de un tupido velo, oí decir a Lilly:

**-Kate, tienes una hormiga en el pastel.-** Pero Kate no reaccionó a tiempo y fui a parar a su boca junto con el pastel.

Morir deglutida por Kate fue aún más tonto que morir aplastada por el lavabo de una estación espacial. Mi vida volvió a pasar ante mi ojo espiritual _(también las hormigas tienen sólo uno)._ Pero esta vez fue mi triste existencia como hormiga: el encuentro con Edward, los improperios de Leah, la visión del grandioso hormiguero, la brutal paliza al reencarnado, la telaraña, la pelota de goma naranja, el intento de Kate de ocupar mi lugar en la familia...

Cuando ves una vida como ésa no te entristece morir.

Vi de nuevo la luz. Cada vez más clara. Era maravillosa. Me envolvía. Más dulce que la última vez. Más cálida aún. Más amorosa. La abracé y me fundí en ella. Me sentía tan bien. Tan protegida. Tan feliz. La pesadilla había acabado.

Durante dos segundos.

Luego volví a ser una hormiga.

Me encontraba en otro cuerpo, más pequeño y ágil, _¡pero volvía ser una puta hormiga! _Regresa a un destino de hormiga, no alcances la paz interior y ¡_siéntete más frustrada que nunca!_

**-Hola** -oí que susurraba la voz dulce de Edward. Me di la vuelta. De nuevo me encontraba en el túnel subterráneo donde había despertado la última vez. Y esta vez también me sonreía un Edward-hormiga increíblemente gordo. Parecía muy contento consigo mismo, con el mundo, con todo el universo. Totalmente al contrario que yo.

**-¡TENEMOS... QUE... HABLAR!** -exigí sulfurada.

**-Te sientes apesadumbrada porque no has podido ir hacia la luz** –constató Era cierto. Pero no pensaba admitirlo delante de él. Además, no era asunto suyo. Yo tenía otro tema en la agenda:

**-¡No merezco reencarnarme en hormiga!**

**-Tienes una curiosa visión de las cosas -**dijo divertido.

**-Vale, he metido la pata algunas veces, ¡pero tu juicio es demasiado duro! – **protesté**. -Exijo que me liberes de esta existencia de hormiga.**

**-No puedo.**

**-¡Pensaba que tú eras el muftí supremo!**

**-Sólo tú puedes.**

**-¿Cómo? **-pregunté excitada. Si había un camino para salir de allí, quería tener el plan de ruta.

**-El camino se hace al andar **-susurró.

**-Pareces una galleta de la suerte** -dije exaltada.

**-Puede** - sonrió dulcemente, - **pero eso no lo hace menos cierto.**- Y, dicho esto, se esfumó.

_¡Aquel tipo me estaba cargando!_

Reflexioné un momento sobre qué podría significar su cháchara de galleta de la suerte, pero no tenía la más remota idea. Y volví a pensar en el convite del funeral. Kate quería quedarse con Emmett. Y él cedería. No hoy, ni mañana. Pero seguro que algún día. Lo sabía. Porque Kate así lo quería. Y Emmett ya estuvo a punto de decidirse por ella una vez. Yo aún estaba viva. Y ahora estaba muerta. O sea que ya no les obstaculizaba el camino y, antes o después, Emmett se liaría con ella. Y entonces sería la nueva madre de Lilly. La idea me hizo un nudo en mi pequeño estómago de hormiga. Oí a cierta distancia el trote de muchos pies de hormiga y las ristras de invectivas de Leah. Lo tuve claro: _no podía permitir que volviera a reclutarme._ Tenía que coger las riendas de esa vida de hormiga entre mis propias seis garras y evitar como fuera que Kate se hiciera cargo de mi familia. Y sólo había alguien que pudiera ayudarme: la hormiga reencarnada a la que la reina iba a ejecutar. Quizás ella sabía cómo puedes influir en la vida de las personas reales siendo una persona con forma de hormiga.

Así pues, arranqué a correr antes de que Leah me echara el ojo encima, y comencé mi nueva vida.

Una vida en la que Garret el Casanova interpretaría un papel esencial.

* * *

lo prometido es deuda! =D QUE TAL? DEJEN REVIEWS!


	9. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

CAPITULO 9

.

.

.

.

Corrí hacia el hormiguero, que latía lleno de vida, y aproveché para trazar un plan en mi mente: descubriría dónde estaba el calabozo de la reina y luego... Luego ya veríamos.

Admito que el plan que había trazado no era un plan muy impresionante. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, no estaba nada mal.

Las circunstancias eran las siguientes: no quería imaginar qué pasaría si Kate criaba a mi pequeña Lilly. Pero es lo que pasa cuando alguien no quiere imaginarse algo: que lo hace y en los colores fosforito más chillones. Con mi ojo espiritual vi a mi dulce y preciosa Lilly: una pequeña criatura que se acurrucaba de noche junto a mí porque tenía miedo del brujo Gargamel, que era tan incompetente que nunca conseguía atrapar a los pitufos. Lilly no podía caer en las garras de Kate, que la criaría para convertirla en una mujer despiadada y dura. En una mujer... ¿como yo?

Me sentí desenmascarada, aparté de un plumazo la idea y me dediqué a maldecir a Kate con más vehemencia.

**-Tonta del haba -**la insulté en voz alta.

**-¿Qué has dicho?** -me preguntó una comandante que se acercaba a mí con su tropa por un sendero. Era una vez y media más grande que yo y tenía un aire amenazador.

**-¿Que soy una tonta del haba? **-preguntó, picada.

**-Este... Ejem... No quería decir eso **-balbuceé.

**-¿Y qué querías decir?**

-**Tanta vaga **-aclaré, poco convencida.

**-¿Tanta vaga? **-preguntó la comandante confusa.

**-Tanta vaga -**repetí.

**-Y eso, ¿a qué viene?-**A mí también me habría gustado saberlo.

**-Ejem... Bueno... Este... No... No me gusta ver tantas hormigas paradas y... tan vagas- -Ah -replicó la comandante, no demasiado convencida.**

**Yo quería proseguir mi camino a toda prisa, pero ella insistió con sus preguntas:**

**-¿Qué haces aquí sola?**

**-Trabajo.**

**-Las hormigas no trabajan solas -**dijo la comandante, y dio un paso preocupante hacia mí. Olí su aliento y deseé que inventaran pronto un colutorio para hormigas y que lo sacaran al mercado **-¿Qué te traes entre manos?** -insistió. Mi cabeza daba vueltas pensando qué podía responder. Lo intenté con una media verdad:

**-Yo... Ejem... Tengo que ir al calabozo de la reina.-** Me di cuenta de que la comandante se había puesto a temblar.

**-Tú... Tú... ¿perteneces a la Guardia Real?**

**-Pues claro que pertenezco a la Guardia Real** -dije en un tono lo más autoritario posible. La comandante temblaba como si yo fuera el diablo en persona. Me gustó esa reacción. Enormemente. Nadie me había tenido tanto miedo, salvo mis ayudantes.

**-Perdóname, sacerdotisa** -dijo la comandante devotamente, y dio la orden de avanzar a su tropa. Las atemorizadas hormigas se apresuraron a subir por el sendero, a una velocidad que casi hacía suponer que no se detendrían hasta llegar al destierro. _«Sacerdotisa»: así me había llamado_. Por lo visto, las hormigas tenían una especie de religión. Me pregunté cómo sería. _¿Creían en un dios? ¿En varios? ¿Quizás incluso en la reencarnación_? Subí por el sinuoso sendero en busca del calabozo que, suponía, debía de estar en una de las cámaras del muro de la derecha. En la dirección que habían tomadolas hormigas de la tropa de Leah Krttx cuando se llevaron a rastras al prisionero. Y, cada vez que una comandante me miraba mal, ledecía: «_Pertenezco a la Guardia Real»,_ y les entraba miedo. Por fin volvían a respetarme. «Pertenezco a la Guardia Real» se convirtió en mi frase favorita y se la decía incluso a las comandantes que no me miraban de reojo. Era divertidísimo.

Lamentablemente, la pronuncié una vez de más:

**-Pertenezco a la Guardia Real.**

**-Nosotras también** -me contestaron tres hormigas. Observé sus rostros. Tenían unos ojos gélidos, duros, í habrían representado los ojos de los inquisidores españoles si hubieran tenido cinco ojos.

**-No te conocemos** -dijo la jefa con voz cortante.

**-Bueno, es que soy nueva -**repliqué débilmente. Las tres se miraron un momento. Era fácil leerles el pensamiento: _«Alguien se está haciendo pasar por una de nosotras. Eso es un sacrilegio. Deberíamos matarla aquí mismo. A ser posible, lentamente, o no haremos justicia a este sacrilegio._» Las estridencias de mi alarma de hormiga me atravesaron el cráneo. Apenas liberado el instinto de huir, yo ya había echado a correr. En mi vida había corrido tan deprisa. La sangre me latía en el cráneo. Simultáneamente, mi cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina: _«¿Cómo puedo darles esquinazo? Lo mejor será que me adentre en la miles de hormigas puedo librarme de ellas. Ahí no me encontrarán nunca. Exacto. Exacto, eso es lo que ha...»_

No llegué al _«... ré_». Mis perseguidoras eran rápidas como boinas verdes americanos atiborrados de anfetaminas. Me redujeron en un segundo. Las sacerdotisas actuaron con precisión quirúrgica: me dieron patadas en las articulaciones de las patas para que no pudiera moverme. El dolor era increíble, pero no podía gritar porque una de las sacerdotisas había dejado mi aparato de fonación fuera de combate con un golpe preciso en el cuello. Fuera cual fuera la religión de aquellas hormigas, estaba claro que el amor al prójimo no formaba parte de sus dogmas principales.

**-¿La matamos aquí mismo? **-preguntó una de las sacerdotisas, y noté cierta alegría en su voz, que me hizo temblar.

**-No, la meteremos en el calabozo con los demás prisioneros -**decidió la jefa, y volvió a golpearme con cuatro de sus patas.

_«Al menos no tendré que seguir buscando el calabozo», me pasó por la cabeza, y con esa idea de «el vaso está medio lleno»,_ me desmayé de dolor. Cuando desperté, tenía la cara hundida en la arena. Por mucho que la escupiera, seguía crujiéndome entre las mandíbulas. Me levanté atontada y vi que estaba en una de las cámaras abiertas en el muro de tierra. Era bastante grande y, muy por encima de mí, había un agujero de salida vigilado por dos sacerdotisas de la Guardia Real. Calculé las posibilidades que tenía de huir por allí y obtuve un resultado de 0,0003 por ciento. Redondeando. Miré a mi alrededor y, en un rincón, vi una hormiga alada, con las alas rotas y dormitando. Me espabilé de golpe: era el humano reencarnado. Me deslicé hacia él tan deprisa como pude, lo cual no era mucho: aún me dolían las articulaciones de los golpes de las sacerdotisas.

**-Hola** -dije con cautela. Levantó un momento los ojos para mirarme y continuó dormitando. Yo no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Fui directa al grano: **-Yo también soy una persona reencarnada.-** Había captado su atención. -Me llamo Rose Hale- Se le iluminaron los ojos. No dijo nada; seguramente antes tenía que ordenar los miles de ideas que le cruzaban por la cabeza. **-¿Cómo te llamas? -**pregunté, intentando ayudarle a poner sus ideas en orden.

**-Casanova.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?**

-Garrett Casanova -contestó, celebrando su nombre. Existían exactamente tres posibilidades: 1) Era realmente Casanova reencarnado; 2) Me tomaba el pelo; 3) Se le había secado el cerebro.

**-Para servirla, madame Hale** -dijo con un acento italiano que sonaba mucho más auténtico que el que tenía el del restaurante italiano en Postdam. El reencarnado hizo una reverencia flexionando las patas delanteras y haciendo un quiebro con la pata central derecha en el aire como si blandiera un sombrero inexistente.

**-¿De verdad es usted Garrett Casanova? ¿El Casanova?**

**-¿Ha oído hablar de mí? -**preguntó con una falsa modestia casi perfecta.

**-Tiene... Tiene que hacer mucho que está muerto si realmente es Casanova.**

**-Desde el 4 de junio de 1798.**

**-Hace más de doscientos años.**

**-¿Doscientos... años? -**balbuceó. Por un instante pareció perder la seguridad en sí mismo. Bajó las antenas, triste. Daba la impresión de ser realmente Casanova.

**-¿Ha vivido como una hormiga todo el tiempo? -**pregunté compasiva.

**-Sí, siempre** -respondió, y levantó las antenas con coraje-, **hasta mi vida ciento quince.**- Su voz galante no fue capaz de ocultar el vacío emocional que resonó en esa frase. Ciento quince vidas. Qué destino más terrible. El pobre hombre estaba atrapado en una cinta sin fin. Y yo también, me pasó por la cabeza. Me senté y ahora fui yo la que dejó caer las antenas. Eso despertó el instinto caballeroso de Garrett. Para consolarme, me puso una pata en la cabeza y me acarició suavemente:

**-Madame, no desespere por su destino.- **Y se acercó a mí. Demasiado.

**-Eh, ¿me está tocando la glándula sexual? -pregunté espantada.**

**-Disculpe mi impetuoso deseo** -dijo apartando su pata trasera-. **Jamás he forzado a una mujer** –prosiguió Lo miré a los ojos y vi que había herido su orgullo. Respiré hondo y pregunté:

**-¿Puede ayudarme?**

**-Estoy aquí para servirla** -dijo sonriendo.

**-¿Tiene idea de cómo se puede influir en la vida de los humanos siendo una hormiga?** -planteé la pregunta calló un momento. Luego, para darme ánimos, dijo:

**-Sea cual sea el apuro en el que se encuentra, madame, hallaremos una solución.- **Esa respuesta no era más que una versión más agradable de «_No tengo ni__remota idea»._

Había ido allí para nada.

**-¿Qué quiere hacer con los humanos?** -preguntó Casanova. Pensé en cómo podía exponerle mi problema con Kate, pero no encontré las palabras adecuadas. **-No hace falta que me explique nada **-dijo**-, podemos escaparnos de aquí cuando sea y llegar adonde están los humanos.**

**-¿Y cómo vamos a esquivar a la guardia**? -pregunté. Me explicó que ya había escapado de una prisión mucho mejor vigilada: la oscura cárcel de los Plomos, en Venecia. Anteriormente, en 1756. **-¿Por qué lo habían encarcelado?**

**-Se trató de un error judicial de lo más banal. Me atribuían una moral Relajada.** - sonrió con malicia y guiñando un ojo, y tengo que admitir que, para ser una hormiga, era capaz de sonreír con muchísimo encanto.

**-Si podemos escapar de aquí cuando sea** -pregunté**-, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho usted todavía?**

**-No tenía alicientes.**

**-¿Alicientes? ¡La reina va a ejecutarle!**

**-Y volveré a nacer como hormiga.**

**-También es verdad -**reconocí, y pensé si no sería mejor esperar tranquilamente mi ejecución. Volvería a nacer como hormiga, pero estaría fuera de la prisión y podría ir a ver a Lilly.

Me sorprendió que, de repente, una ejecución no me espantara más que ir al dentista.

**-¿Cuándo nos matarán? -**pregunté.

**-La reina esperará hasta que haya acabado el ciclo de fertilidad.**

**-¿Y cuándo será eso?**

**-En un par de semanas.**

**-No tengo tanto tiempo -exclamé.**

**-Entonces tenemos que poner todo nuestro empeño en huir de este calabozo - **dijo visiblemente animado por un espíritu aventurero.

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Igual que me evadí de la terrible cárcel de los Plomos en mi primer intento: por un túnel -**explicó.

Casanova y yo empezamos a excavar un túnel sin saber adónde conduciría. Hizo un comentario muy acertado al respecto: _«Cualquier lugar es mejor que una cárcel.» _Las sacerdotisas que se encontraban arriba, en la entrada del calabozo, no nosveían. Cavábamos en un ángulo muerto para ellas y procedíamos con extremo , le pregunté a Garrett por la religión que seguían las sacerdotisas.

Casanova sonrió.

**-La diosa aquí es la reina. Nadie más. Como con los antiguos faraones. -**Mientras yo aún seguía pensando que en esa religión sólo la divinidad podía encontrar una verdadera satisfacción, Casanova exclamó:

**-La tierra está más suelta, pronto abri...- **Los dos caímos por el agujero. Justo encima de la reina, que se encontraba en plenos escarceos amorosos con unas cuantas hormigas voladoras macho.

_La queen was not amused._

**-¡Tú! -**gritó mirando a Garrett

**-Veo que su Majestad me recuerda** -dijo él sonriendo con una majestuosidad impresionante, si teníamos en cuenta que acabábamos de encaramarnos a una reina a la que habíamos provocado un coitus interruptus.

**-Tú... Tú... Tú pronto estarás muerto** -balbuceó la reina, enfurecida.

**-Y veo que sigue expresándose de un modo magnífico** -se burló Garrett. La reina se irguió delante de nosotros. Era unas seis veces más grande que las demás hormigas y parecía un monstruo de una película de ciencia ficción de los años cincuenta, pero, por desgracia, en directo y en color.

**-¡Cójanlos!** -gritó a las guardianas apostadas en la puerta del gran aposento, que tenía las paredes de arena pulida con primor, probablemente para demostrar la opulencia real.

**-Tengo un plan formidable **-me susurró al oído.

**-¿Cuál? -**pregunté atemorizada.

**-Huiremos.**

**-Efectivamente, un plan formidable** -ratifiqué.

Casanova salió corriendo y yo lo seguí. Pero no corrió hacia la puerta porque las guardianas ya venían en esa dirección. Corrimos hacia un agujero abierto en la pared de tierra. Al parecer, la reina lo usaba como una especie de ventana panorámica para contemplar el gran hormiguero. De golpe comprendí que Casanova quería volar otra vez hacia los túneles de la cúpula por los cuales se podía escapar a la superficie. No era mala idea. Sólo tenía una pequeñísima pega:

**-¡Yo no puedo volar!** -grité**- ¡A diferencia de usted, no tengo alas!**

**-Ya lo había pensado, madame** -dijo cuando nos detuvimos junto a la ventana panorámica.- **Súbase a mi espalda, la sacaré volando de aquí.**

**-Tiene un ala rota.**

**-Eso sólo hará que nuestra huida sea más formidable**.- Bajé la mirada hacia la metrópoli hormiguera y comprobé que quedaba muy abajo. Me dio muy mala espina, de repente tuve miedo de morir. Tanto si volvía a nacer como si no, el impacto mortal me haría un daño atroz.

**-¡Cójanlos**! -gritó la reina, y vi que las guardianas nos estaban dando alcance. Subí como un rayo a la espalda de Casanova. Extendió las alas, gritó «_Attenzione!_» y saltó. Caímos como una piedra. O, para ser más exactos, como dos piedras.

**-¡AHHHHHH!** -grité, presa del pánico.

**-¡AHHHHHH!** -gritó Garrett, presa del pánico.

Y que él también fuera presa del pánico mató el resto de confianza que me quedaba de que saldríamos de aquélla sanos y salvos.

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**! -grité.

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**! -gritó. Y el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca.

**-¡Vuele!** -grité.

**-No puedo** -replicó; estaba como paralizado por el pánico. Le pegué un mordisco_. ¡Fuerte! _**-¡Auu! -**chilló.

**-¿Volará de una vez?** -pregunté. Estábamos a fracciones de segundo de impactar en una montaña de comida. Incluso veía claramente el lacasito donde nos estrellaríamos.

**-Ya vuelo, ¡ya vuelo! ¡No más mordiscos!** -gritó Casanova, que por fin había despertado de su parálisis. Y, efectivamente: ganamos altura. Gracias a su ala rota, dábamos vueltas sobre nuestro propio eje y yo me las veía y deseaba para agarrarme bien, pero ganamos altura. _¡Hasta la vista, la casito! _El vuelo de Casanova empezó a estabilizarse poco a poco. Yo estaba más segura sobre su espalda y veía el hormiguero desde arriba: dicen que, observadas desde una gran altura, las personas parecen hormigas. Pues bien, vistas desde arriba,las hormigas parecen personas. Son seres vivos como nosotros: dinámicas, inquietas, laboriosas, en constante movimiento. Y pensar que el incordio de Nils las había quemado con una lupa... o que yo las rociaba con veneno para insectos...

**-Mire, madame, la reina** -dijo Casanova cuando volvimos a encontrarnos a la altura de la ventana panorámica.

**-¡Los ejecutaré!** -gritó. Casanova se acercó volando a la escandalizada reina y dijo:

**-Mi querida señora, se sulfuráis en exceso**.- Había que reconocer que tenía jeta. Pero le faltaba perspicacia. Las sacerdotisas de la guardia no tenían alas, cierto, pero había olvidado a los amantes de la reina, que sí podían volar.

**-Tráiganmelos. ¡Pero antes despedácenlos**! -ordenó la soberana al batallón de cazas y, al hacerlo, tenía espuma blanca en las comisuras de las mandíbulas. Una docena de hormigas voladoras salieron disparadas de los aposentos de la reina, directas hacia nosotros.

**-¿Y ahora qué?** -grité.

**-Tengo un plan formidable** –dijo. Si era tan formidable como el último plan formidable, teníamos un problema.

**-¿Cuál?** -pregunté, llena de dudas.

**-Ya lo verá, madame. ¡Sujétese! **-De nuevo nos precipitamos en picado hacia el suelo, pero esta vez a propó loco, _¿quería que nos matáramos_? Con los aparatos de sujeción que tenía en trelas garras me pegué como una ventosa a su espalda acorazada, noté la resistencia del aire, me agarré con más fuerza y recé a Dios. Pero me detuve, pensativa: _¿tenía que__rezar a Dios? La experiencia de la reencarnación, ¿era idea de Dios?_A pesar de nuestra tremenda velocidad, las hormigas voladoras nos ganaban terreno amenazadoramente. Aceleraban una barbaridad. Lo mismo debe de ocurrir cuando los cohetes se precipitan sobre la é los ojos, segura de que con el impacto dejaríamos un cráter enorme donde sólo podrían encontrar a nuestros restos hechos papilla. Nuestros perseguidores ya casi estaban a nuestra altura, y nos encontrábamos a tan sólo unos pocos cuerpos de hormiga del suelo. Fue el momento exacto en el que Garrett interrumpió el vuelo en picado frenando en seco.

**-Arrggh** -gimió y, poco antes de llegar al suelo, consiguió planear. Nuestros perseguidores no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo: se estamparon contra el suelo y dejaron un paisaje de cráteres impresionante. **-Madame, tengo una experiencia de vuelo de ciento quince vidas. Esas hormigas, sólo de una** -dijo Casanova, comentando su maniobra con un ó a alzar el vuelo lentamente y, aunque cada vez era más difícil reconocer los restos de los perseguidores muertos, no pude apartar los ojos de los cuerpos machacados.


End file.
